Celle qui regardait de loin
by reinedesmangas
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki. Meliane Shiba. Ces deux âmes sont liées : ils vont se rencontrer, s'entraider dans leurs conflits intérieurs et face à l'adversité. Ichigo va devoir faire face à Grimmjow, l'arrancar qui le poursuit jusque dans ses rêves tandis que Meliane va se frotter à l'énigmatique et énervant Urahara Kisuke... Présence de yaoi et lime.
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous, voici une nouvelle, à la base censée être assez courte mais je ne sais pas encore si ça va pas changer (disons qu'en l'écrivant j'ai de nouvelles idées qui se rajoutent à l'intrigue de base donc... voilà)._

 _Je la publie malgré le fait que j'ai déjà une autre fic en cours parce que... ba parce que j'ai envie et que je suis inspirée, na ! En espérant que ça ne me retarde pas trop dans la publication de HnK..._

 _Centré sur Ichigo et Meliane, l'histoire débute lors du premier combat entre Ichigo et Grimmjow, quand Rukia a été blessée par ce dernier. L'héroïne, Mel, est un personnage de ma création, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira_

 _Hormis la famille d'Ichigo et ses amis, d'autres personnages auront une certaine importance dans cette fic : Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Shinji Hirako, Kisuke Urahara, Shuhei Hisagi... pour les plus importants. D'autres feront des apparitions mais auront moins d'impact sur l'histoire._

 _Quelques romances sont prévues, pas entre Ichigo et Mel, je vous laisse deviner ! Pas de lemon prévu (sauf en cas de prières massives de la part des lecteurs, on verra :P)_ _mais je pense profiter de cette fic pour m'essayer au yaoi (y a un début à tout ;P)._

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

 **Prologue : Comment Ichigo faillit être embroché par Grimmjow.**

 _Ville de Karakura, en début de soirée..._

A l'angle de deux ruelles bordées par des maisons dont les lumières étaient heureusement éteintes, Ichigo était en mauvaise posture. Comme toujours, il avait été trop impatient, trop tête brûlé, trop téméraire et maintenant, il devait en assumer les conséquences... Le jeune homme jeta un œil sur la jeune femme qui gisait à sa droite, étendue sur la chaussée. Il s'attarda sur ce corps qui se vidait peu a peu de son sang, ce regard vitreux, ce filet de sang coulant le long de sa bouche... Et ce trou béant qui ornait sa poitrine.

\- Rukia... murmura-t-il douloureusement en serrant la mâchoire et les poings.

Le gikon de la petite shinigami veillait sur elle, mais en tant que mod soul créée pour les loisirs des femmes du Gotei Treize, "Chappy" n'était pas vraiment utile en situation de combat. En face de lui, il entendit son ennemi lâcher un rire sadique.

\- Hé alors, on pleure parce qu'on n'a pas pu protéger sa petite amie ? se moqua l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui lui faisait face. T'en fais pas, je suis dans un jour de grande bonté, j'vais vite fait t'envoyer la rejoindre !

\- Grimmjow ! hurla le shinigami roux avant de s'élancer vers ce dernier, le sabre en avant.

Le jeune homme avait déjà tout tenté pour essayer de défaire son ennemi, mais celui-ci semblait trop fort. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas renoncer, pas après ce que l'arrancar avait fait à Rukia. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de le vaincre tout en donnant des coups plus ou moins utiles, Grimmjow profita de sa faiblesse mentale et de sa distraction pour lui assener un violent coup de zampakuto qui faillit bien lui trancher le bras, mais il se loupa et se contenta de lui entailler la poitrine en diagonale, de l'épaule au jusqu'aux reins.

Ichigo tomba lourdement à terre en crachant du sang et il vit l'arrancar se précipiter sur lui avec un sourire sadique, prêt à l'embrocher (pas dans ce sens-là les fangirls, on se calme ! XD). Le lycéen, pensant sa dernière heure arrivée, jeta un œil à sa droite pour voir une dernière fois le visage de celle qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger. Alors que la lame de son adversaire n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il ne put retenir un cri de désespoir, hurlant sa colère envers Grimmjow, envers lui-même, envers cette injustice. Puis, ce fut le noir.

C'était en fait le noir d'un uniforme de shinigami qui venait d'apparaître juste devant ses yeux. Il entendit le bruit de deux lames s'entrechoquant suivi d'un grognement de l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus.

\- Qui t'es toi ?!

Se posant la même question, Ichigo leva les yeux vers son sauveur. Ou plutôt sa sauveuse, car il s'agissait d'une femme. Cette dernière jeta un œil en arrière et il put détailler son profil : grande, brune, elle avait les cheveux plutôt courts, semblait avoir quelques années de plus que lui et son visage lui semblait étrangement familier. Pourtant, il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée.

\- T'es toujours conscient ? lui demanda la jeune femme, ignorant son adversaire.

Pour une femme, elle avait un timbre de voix assez rauque, ça faisait bizarre.

\- Euh... Ouais, répondit-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Eh la pouffiasse, je t'ai posé une question !

Le jeune homme et la nouvelle venue reportèrent leur attention sur l'arrancar qui ne semblait pas apprécier cette irruption (et le fait qu'on l'ignore, faut bien le dire!). La grande brune sourit, comme amusée par la situation.

\- Shiba Meliane, troisième siège de la neuvième division, lâcha-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Troisième siège. Elle devait être plutôt forte, pensa le jeune lycéen. Elle faisait partie de la division de Tosen, l'un des capitaines ayant trahis le Gotei Treize... Attendez... ! Shiba ?! Elle faisait partie de la famille de Ganju ! réalisa-t-il soudainement. Un membre de la famille autre que Kaien était devenu shinigami ? Rukia ne lui en avait pas parlé... Alors qu'il pensait à son amie, il tourna les yeux vers elle. Il sentait à peine son reiatsu. Chappy lui jeta un regard découragé : si on ne s'occupait pas bientôt de la soigner, elle risquait d'y rester.

La dénommée Meliane et Grimmjow ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'engager le combat. N'ayant même plus la force de se lever, Ichigo rampa avec difficulté jusqu'à la shinigami à terre tout en observant le déroulement du combat du coin de l'œil. La shinigami se débrouillait plutôt bien pour l'instant, mais le jeune homme se doutait que l'arrancar ne faisait que jauger sa force pour le moment. Parvenu jusqu'à son amie, il vérifia qu'elle respirait encore... C'était faible, mais un léger souffle était perceptible.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux adversaires. D'après ce qu'il voyait, la grande brune allait rapidement se trouver en difficulté (bah ouais, elle est que troisième siège, faut pas exagérer ;P ). L'arrancar était trop fort pour elle, même après avoir combattu Ichigo il arrivait encore à la dominer... Le lycéen serra les poings de frustration. Cette shinigami venait de lui sauver la vie alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider, ni elle, ni Rukia !

\- Bordel ! jura-t-il en se redressant, appuyé sur son épée, la lame plantée dans le sol.

Il grimaça de douleur et sentit la sueur couler dans sa nuque sous l'effort fourni. Une fois redressé, il haleta, les deux mains crispées sur la garde de son zampakuto. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, son estomac menaçait de se rebeller et il avait l'impression que s'il lâchait son arme, il s'écroulerait de nouveau. Il se sentait tellement pitoyable !

\- Bordel ! répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

Il tenta de concentrer son reiatsu, mais sa précédente transformation en hollow lui avait tout pompé, il était à sec. Il s'apprêtait à jurer une troisième fois mais à ce moment précis il vit Meliane s'écraser violemment sur le sol, soulevant une vague de poussière autour d'elle. Heureusement, la jeune femme de releva rapidement, mais en la voyant d'aussi près, le shinigami roux prit conscience de la gravité de ses blessures. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait !

\- Tch, vous êtes pitoyables ! leur lança Grimmjow en s'approchant d'eux lentement, un sourire hautain sur les lèvres. Même à deux, vous n'arrivez même pas à faire autre-chose que m'égratigner ! Bande de déchets !

L'insulte prit Ichigo aux tripes et s'il en avait encore eut la force, il se serait sûrement jeté sur son adversaire sans réfléchir. La grande brune se redressa et cracha un jet de sang, le regard farouche.

\- Pour des déchets, j'ai l'impression qu'on t'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre ! répliqua-t-elle avec insolence et une pointe d'ironie. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu ferais encore là ?

L'arrancar perdit de sa superbe et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne m'intéresses pas, femme ! C'est lui que je suis venu tuer, dit-il en montrant le jeune lycéen d'un mouvement de tête. Si tu te mets sur mon chemin, j'vais me faire un plaisir de te réduire en bouillie ! (Eh ouais, faut jamais se mettre entre Ichi et Grimmy ! XP)

\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne te laisserais pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux !

Ichigo fut surpris par l'intonation féroce de Méliane, on aurait presque dit qu'elle voulait le protéger au péril de sa propre vie... Mais ça n'avait pas de sens, elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Alors que la jeune femme était sur le point de se jeter sur leur ennemi, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux sentit une brusque vibration de l'air et une voix traînante qu'il commençait à bien connaître s'éleva au-dessus d'eux.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment intervenir dans les affaires des shinigamis, mais vous faites tellement de boucan que je ne peux pas non plus vous ignorer...

Le shinigami roux n'était pas tellement surpris de voir Shinji. Ce dernier avait dû le suivre après qu'il soit parti en trombe du hangar où les vizards l'entraînaient. L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus leva la tête en même temps que les deux shinigamis, poussant un soupir exaspéré quand il vit l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui semblait marcher sur l'air.

\- Put*ain mais c'est pas possible de buter quelqu'un tranquillement dans ce monde ?! T'es qui encore, toi ?! grogna-t-il.

\- Quelqu'un sans importance. Ce qui est important, c'est que l'idiot qui est venu t'affronter n'était pas prêt à se battre contre toi, fit le vizard en souriant de toutes ses dents.

S'il n'avait pas été si mal en point, le jeune lycéen l'aurait mal prit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?! C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de le buter, répondit Grimmjow.

\- Non, c'est moi, rétorqua Shinji avec assurance en venant se poster entre les shinigamis et l'arrancar.

Entre les deux femmes blessées à ses côtés, Chappy qui ne servait à pas grand-chose et les deux combattants qui se faisaient désormais face, Ichigo sentait de plus en plus la situation échapper à son contrôle... Il commençait à en avoir marre d'être la personne qu'on protège, d'ordinaire c'était lui qui protégeait les autres !

 **Fin du prologue.**

 _Hihi, alors, alors, alors ? Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Qui est donc cette Meliane ? Pourquoi est-elle intervenue dans ce combat ?_

 _Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre de faire un prologue pour une fic courte, mais c'était nécessaire pour planter l'intrigue et faire apparaître Meliane._

 _Ichigo est pas un personnage que j'ai l'habitude de... euh... manier ? Bref, j'espère que j'ai bien retranscrit son caractère._

 _J'espère que ce prologue vous a donné envie de savoir la suite de l'histoire, je vous bizoute et vos dit à bientôt pour le premier chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello à tous (non je ne ferais plus la blague du "Hollow", promis !), voici donc le chapitre 2 de Celle qui Regardait de Loin, que j'appelle plus intimement CRL (c'est moche mais beaucoup plus court à écrire ;D)._

 _Dans ce chapitre on va en savoir un peu plus sur Meliane et les raisons de sa présence dans le monde réel (et si c'était une "Mary-sue" comme on me l'a suggéré, je pense qu'elle aurait tout simplement battu Grimmgow sans l'aide de Shinji ! XP). Un nouveau perso important va faire son apparition (essayez de deviner et dites moi si vous aviez raison ou pas :D)._

 _Oh, et j'ai oublié de préciser, à chaque nouveau chapitre on alterne de PDV entre Ichigo et Mel. Donc bien sûr, ce chapitre est écrit du PDV de Mel._

 _Merci aux reviewers, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour, que ça soit positif ou non._

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1 : Meliane, celle qui regardait de loin ou Comment un thé peut rendre paranoïaque**

Meliane entendit l'homme au carré blond échanger quelques paroles avec l'arrancar. Apparemment, il était lui aussi venu pour protéger Ichigo, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de foncer comme ça dans un combat sans avoir préparé de plan de secours ?! D'ordinaire, elle pouvait se vanter d'être une personne qui réfléchissait avant d'agir... Mais quand elle avait senti la puissance du reiastu des nouveaux venus dans le monde réel, elle avait tout de suite compris que le jeune lycéen allait avoir des ennuis. Alors elle était venue, c'était aussi simple.

Mais elle n'avait été que très peu utile, elle avait seulement aidé le shinigami roux à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du vizard. Espérons qu'il s'en sorte mieux que nous, pensa la jeune femme en observant Shinji. Shinji Hirako, un ancien shinigami ayant subit le processus de hollification. Quand elle l'avait remarqué la première fois, il regardait Ichigo de loin, pendant qu'elle-même les observait tous les deux depuis la Soul Society via un sort de kido qu'elle utilisait régulièrement pour espionner le jeune lycéen (avouez, elle commence a vous faire flipper cette fille ! XD).

Elle avait immédiatement entreprit des recherches sur l'homme au carré blond et avait découvert le fiasco des expériences pour lesquelles l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division, Urahara Kisuke, avait été banni de la Soul Society. Elle s'était mise alors à surveiller le vizard de près pour comprendre ses motivations mais s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir de mal au shinigami roux, bien au contraire. Il avait aidé le jeune homme à maîtriser son pouvoir de hollow, elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante.

Se sentant sans doute observé, Shinji se tourna dans sa direction et parut la remarquer pour la première fois. Il plissa les yeux comme pour la jauger puis reporta son attention sur son adversaire sans lui adresser la parole. Tsch, apparemment elle ne valait guère mieux qu'un insecte pour le vizard ! Mais elle s'en fichait un peu, après tout, elle n'était pas venue ici pour faire ami-amie avec lui. Justement, l'objet de sa venue se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, peinant à rester sur ses jambes flageolantes. Sans son sabre, il serait tombé depuis longtemps...

Elle commença à se rapprocher d'Ichigo lentement, ses propres blessures la faisant grimacer de douleur. Elle n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. Arrivée à quelques pas du jeune homme, il lâcha les combattants des yeux pour se tourner vers elle et le cœur de la grande brune se serra. Elle l'avait observé si souvent de loin, le voir là, à porté de ses doigts... Elle se sentait vraiment émue, elle avait envie de lui caresser les cheveux... En voyant l'air intrigué du shinigami roux, elle se rendit compte qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Mince, il allait la trouver bizarre !

\- Tsch, à cause de cet idiot aux cheveux bleus j'ai de la poussière plein les yeux, prétexta-t-elle en essuyant sa larme traîtresse d'un revers de la main. Ça va aller toi ?

\- Moi ça peut aller, mais elle a besoin de soins, répondit le jeune lycéen en montrant du menton la petite shinigami évanouie à ses pieds.

Kuchiki Rukia, lieutenant de la treizième division. Elle était à l'origine de la transformation d'Ichigo en shinigami et semblait être devenue une amie chère aux yeux du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il était venu la chercher à la Soul Society alors qu'elle devait être exécutée, Meliane avait voulu en profiter pour l'observer de plus près, mais les évènements survenus par la suite l'avaient forcée à s'occuper d'abord des problèmes de sa division, trahie par son propre capitaine. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir au présent.

\- Désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment douée en kido de guérison... avoua-t-elle, penaude.

Ce qui était bien dommage car la jolie brunette évanouie au sol n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin de soins. Le gikon de cette dernière était toujours assise auprès de la propriétaire du corps qu'elle occupait. Leur attention fut soudain accaparée par une brusque variation du flux de reiatsu dans l'atmosphère, due à un garganta qui venait juste de s'ouvrir derrière Grimmjow alors que ce dernier était encore en train d'échanger des insultes avec Shinji. Quand la grande brune vit la personne qui en sortit, son sang sembla se glacer dans ses veines. Le capitaine Tosen !

Puis la glace devint le feu. Son sang semblait désormais bouillonner sous l'effet de la fureur qui s'était emparée d'elle une fois la stupeur passée. Elle se mordit la joue, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir donner à cet enfoiré les coups qu'il méritait ! Il avait peut-être été son capitaine, mais elle n'avait jamais été très proche de lui, contrairement à Shuhei... C'était à cause de ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner sa trahison. Depuis que Tosen avait révélé son soutien à Aizen, Shu s'était effondré, même s'il arrivait à sauver les apparences devant les autres, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir qu'il allait mal.

Son cœur se serra brièvement en pensant au regard hanté de son ami. Il se demandait sans doute pourquoi, pourquoi un homme tel que Tosen, avec les idéaux de justice qu'il avait, avait pu suivre un assassin comme Aizen. Ou alors il devait croire que Tosen leur avait toujours menti sur sa véritable nature et qu'en réalité il était un inconnu pour eux. Ce qui était vrai pour elle, d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait respecté, car il était un bon capitaine, mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître mieux. Shuhei... il avait de l'admiration pour cet homme.

Comme elle aurait aimé lui transmettre les sentiments de son lieutenant ! Lui mettre une bonne grosse droite dans la figure, en lui disant à quel point il avait déçu ses hommes, à quel point ils avaient à présent honte de l'avoir admiré. En fait, une droite ne suffirait probablement pas à la défouler, mais de toute façon elle pouvait à peine tenir debout alors... Son ancien capitaine sembla parler quelques instants avec Grimmjow, elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit mais l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus sembla très contrarié. Il darda son regard azur sur Ichigo, ignorant complètement Shinji qui lui faisait toujours face.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Ichigo ! s'exclama-t-il avec hargne. Tu es ma proie, tu auras beau courir et te cacher, je te retrouverai !

Il se rapprocha du garganta, s'apprêtant à suivre Tosen à l'intérieur. Meliane vit le jeune lycéen faire une tête bizarre, comme blasé.

\- Tu dis ça mais c'est toi qui t'enfuis... grommela-t-il tout bas.

Étonnamment, Grimmjow parut l'entendre puisqu'il se figea, les épaules tremblantes - de rage, supposa la jeune femme - avant de faire brutalement volte-face. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il riait.

\- Moi ? M'enfuir devant un faible comme toi ?! Rêve pas ! répliqua-t-il avec morgue à l'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux oranges, tout en souriant d'air sadique. Ce n'est que partie remise, dans une chasse, plus l'attente est longue, plus la proie est délicieuse...

Il finit sa phrase en se léchant les lèvres, comme s'il parlait vraiment de manger Ichigo. En y réfléchissant, les arrancars restaient des hollows, l'âme du jeune lycéen devait leur paraître appétissante. Mais la shinigami ne permettrait jamais à ce punk de poser un seul croc sur le jeune homme ! Comme le punk en question s'était remis à rire comme un dément, ils attendirent patiemment qu'il ait fini, le shinigami roux semblant tout de même irrité qu'on le considère comme de la bouffe.

\- La prochaine fois qu'on se croisera, Ichi, ces déchets inutiles ne seront pas là pour te protéger ! reprit Grimmjow sa crise de mégalomanie passée. Tu seras à moi !

A côté d'elle vit Ichigo frissonner puis faire la grimace. Ouais, clairement, les paroles de ce mec aux cheveux bleus portaient à confusion... Si un arrancar la regardait avec gourmandise en criant qu'elle serait bientôt à lui, elle aussi flipperait, mais pas de peur qu'il la bouffe ! C'était un genre de psychopathe ou quoi ? Finalement, Grimmjow disparu dans le garganta qui se referma derrière lui. Shinji, qui semblait s'être passablement ennuyé depuis l'apparition de Tosen, rejoignit le jeune lycéen et ses compagnes.

\- Ça va, Ichigo ? lui demanda la grande brune en le voyant s'agenouiller.

Il observait Rukia l'air soucieux.

\- Ouais, répondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Meliane, c'est ça ? Merci pour le coup de main.

La jeune femme rossit de plaisir.

\- De rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

\- Tss, t'as vraiment des amis bizarres, lança Shinji au rouquin qui s'était relevé à son approche, passant un bras autour de ses épaules comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Se sentant visée, la grande brune leva un sourcil et Ichigo fronça les siens.

\- On se connait pas, déclara-t-il. Meliane est arrivée juste à temps pour empêcher Grimmjow de... m'embrocher.

\- Oh. Mais je ne parlais pas d'elle en fait.

Le jeune lycéen sembla interloqué et le sourire du blond se fit plus grand.

\- Je parlais de ce mec. Il avait l'air de t'apprécier.

\- Te fous pas de moi, je le connais pas non plus ! Et je risque pas de l'apprécier vu ce qu'il a fait à Rukia ! répliqua le shinigami aux cheveux oranges, l'air furieux.

Il rejeta le bras de l'homme au carré blond en arrière avant se baisser pour soulever la petite shinigami évanouie dans ses bras. Il grimaça légèrement sous l'effort mais ni Meliane ni Shinji ne lui proposèrent leur aide, sachant l'un comme l'autre que le jeune homme n'en voudrait pas.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux te suicider, cache mieux ton reiastu si tu ne veux pas que tes amis soient blessés, fit nonchalamment le vizard.

Ichigo se figea mais son reiatsu flamboya tandis qu'il fixait Shinji les dents serrées.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu...

\- Quoi ? Te suicider ? l'interrompit le blond en approchant son visage de celui du shinigami roux. Pourtant tu as foncé tête baissée vers le danger alors que tu savais que tu n'étais pas prêt à les affronter.

Le vizard parlait calmement, mais il semblait également en colère. Le jeune lycéen baissa la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Je le sais très bien, murmura-t-il douloureusement, mais si je n'étais pas venu...

\- D'autres personnes se seraient battues contre lui, Ichigo. Ils auraient probablement perdu tout comme toi, mais apparemment tu préfère te faire casser la figure à la place des autres !

C'était pas forcément dit avec tact, mais Meliane pensait que c'était tout à fait vrai, même si elle se garda bien de donner son avis. Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges avait un côté masochiste certain ! Ce dernier releva la tête et foudroya Shinji du regard, leurs visages ne se trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La grande brune cru qu'il allait lui mettre un coup de tête, vu qu'il avait les bras pris...

\- Dégage, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Tss, tu fais le gamin, rétorqua le vizard sans broncher. Affronte donc la vérité au lieu de la fuir, Ichigo. Tu crois vraiment être le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde ? Alors que tu ne maîtrises même pas tes pouvoirs ? Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais blesser ceux-là même que tu es venu secourir ?

\- LA FERME ! Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Sentant le reiatsu du shinigami roux enfler, Meliane décida d'intervenir. Shinji n'avait pas tort, il essayait simplement de faire entrer du plomb dans la cervelle d'Ichigo et ne s'était pas emporté. Mais ça n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour cela et la jeune femme doutait fortement que sa méthode soit la meilleure, le rouquin était bien trop entêté pour se laisser convaincre par des paroles. Elle s'interposa entre les deux hommes, posant la main sur leur épaule pour les pousser en arrière.

\- Ça suffit ! dit-elle d'un ton ferme, sans pour autant élever la voix. Ichigo, nous avons tous les deux besoin de soins et ton amie Rukia encore plus que nous. Est-ce que tu connais un endroit sûr où elle pourrait être soignée rapidement ?

La colère du jeune homme sembla fondre comme neige au soleil et il sembla se rappeler tout à coup du fardeau qu'il portait entre ses bras. Bien entendu, il proposa de se rendre au magasin de Urahara, comme elle s'y attendait. Il s'élança dans les airs sans un regard en arrière et Meliane salua rapidement Shinji d'un signe de tête avant de le suivre en portant le gikon de Rukia. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle sentit le regard de l'homme blond sur elle, mais quand elle se retourna, il avait déjà disparu.

Elle pensait que le rouquin allait profiter du trajet pour la cuisiner, lui poser quelques questions, mais il demeura enfermé dans son silence, l'air soucieux. La grande brune retint un soupir d'impuissance. Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour aider le jeune homme. Elle voyait bien que son combat contre Grimmjow l'avait perturbé, sans compter sa dispute avec Shinji et le fait que son amie avait été blessée devant ses yeux.

Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours eut le dessus sur ses adversaires, que ce soient les hollows, les shinigamis de la Soul Society ou les Bounts. Mais c'était déjà la seconde fois qu'il perdait contre les arrancars d'Aizen. La seconde fois que l'un de ses amis était blessé sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. La seconde fois qu'il se rendait compte de sa faiblesse, de son impuissance, de son manque de contrôle sur son pouvoir de hollow. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le protéger, mais elle n'était pas de taille non plus contre ces arrancars.

Meliane pesta intérieurement. Elle était inutile... Non. Elle pouvait au moins être auprès de lui, essayer de le soutenir. Ils arrivèrent en vue du magasin de Urahara. Urahara Kisuke... Après ce qu'elle avait lu dans les archives sur l'incident qui l'avait fait bannir de la Soul Society, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment un bon à priori sur cet homme. Ichigo semblait lui faire confiance, mais d'après ses observations, il était très secret, même envers les shinigamis qu'il côtoyait.

Il semblait tout de même être d'une aide précieuse aussi bien pour la Soul Society que pour le rouquin, mais la grande brune se méfiait tout de même de cet homme. Il avait été noté dans les archives que ses pouvoirs de shinigami lui avaient été retirés, pourtant elle l'avait vu combattre les arrancars pour protéger Ichigo et ses amis lors de la première invasion. Était-il possible qu'un ancien shinigami privé de ses pouvoirs ait réussi à mettre en fuite deux arrancars si puissants rien qu'avec un zampakuto sans aucune capacité ?

Bien entendu, la femme-chat, ShihoinYoruichi, lui avait prêté main forte, mais cela ne rendait le mystère que plus épais. Pourquoi cette femme si puissante avait-elle décidé de suivre Urahara dans son exil ? Meliane savait qu'ils avaient été proches avant même que Urahara ne devienne capitaine, elle avait lu dans les archives que c'était même elle qui avait recommandé l'homme à ce poste. Mais après ce qu'il avait fait, comment avait-elle pu tout de même le suivre, en abandonnant ses responsabilités de chef de la famille Shihoin, de l'Onmitsukido et de la seconde division ?

Tout cela était très étrange et le fait qu'Ichigo soit si proche de ces deux personnes l'inquiétait beaucoup. Le jeune homme avait un bon instinct, mais il était si naïf... Urahara était quelqu'un de dangereux, il fallait qu'elle juge par elle-même s'il était digne de confiance. Et pour cela, elle allait devoir l'étudier de plus près et creuser pour déterrer ses sombres secrets. Meliane était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées que quand elle vit une main tendue devant elle, elle la prit machinalement avant de lever les yeux sur le visage de son propriétaire.

\- Vous ?! laissa-t-elle échapper en retirant sa main précipitamment avec un mouvement de recul.

L'homme aux yeux presque entièrement cachés par son bob blanc et vert pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué par sa réaction plutôt violente et Ichigo la regarda bizarrement. Mentalement, la jeune femme se traita d'idiote.

\- Tu le connais ? lui demanda le rouquin.

Et voilà, elle venait de se planter un sabre dans le pied ! (l'équivalent shinigami de "se tirer une balle dans le pied"XD) Comment expliquer qu'elle connaissait le visage de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division alors qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à la Soul Society depuis plus de cent ans ? Si elle voulait pouvoir enquêter sur lui sans qu'il ne se doute de ses intentions, elle allait devoir être un peu plus sur ses gardes !

\- J'ai observé le combat contre les premiers arrancars venus dans le monde réel depuis la Soul Society, avoua-t-elle à contre-cœur. Quand j'ai décrit à mes supérieurs la personne qui les avait mis en fuite, ils m'ont expliqué qui vous étiez...

\- Oh, je vois, répondit l'homme aux cheveux blonds paille d'un air enjoué, cachant son visage derrière un éventail. Et que vous ont-ils donc dit à mon sujet pour que je vous inspire autant de crainte ?

La grande brune serra les dents, agacée par la bourde qu'elle avait commise. Il fallait qu'il arrête de lui poser des questions, c'était elle qui était censée enquêter sur lui, pas l'inverse !

\- Simplement la vérité, se contenta-t-elle de dire en lui jetant un regard suspiscieux.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait raconté à Ichigo, mais elle doutait que le jeune lycéen soit au courant des véritables raisons qui avaient poussé Urahara à être exilé, ou du moins le vendeur de bonbons avait-il dû enjoliver son histoire pour que le jeune homme continue de lui faire autant confiance malgré cela... L'homme au bob rayé semblait négligé au premier regard, avec sa barbe de trois jours, son pantalon trop court au niveau des jambes et sa ceinture mal ajustée laissant apparaître son torse.

Mais un détail laissa penser la jeune femme que ça n'était qu'une façade : cette veste noire qu'il portait. On aurait dit un haori de capitaine, sauf que les couleurs avaient été inversées, la veste étant noire avec des diamants blancs au lieu de blanche avec des diamants noirs. Était-ce un rappel à tous de ce qu'il avait été et de ce qu'il demeurait peut-être, ou n'était-ce qu'un simple caprice vestimentaire de la part de l'homme aux cheveux blonds paille ? Et cette "canne" qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, elle savait très bien qu'elle cachait son zampakuto !

Meliane était certaine que cet homme dissimulait son reiatsu, mais les quelques secondes où il sembla la jauger du regard, elle se sentit paralysée par sa puissance. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien sentit de particulier, mais elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle ne cligna pas des yeux, ne relâcha pas son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire bruyamment. Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale et elle recommença à respirer, à la fois choquée et effrayée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment avait-il fait ? Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'Ichigo ne semblait avoir rien remarqué.

\- Et bien, inutile d'être aussi impressionnée par mon génie ! s'exclama Urahara avec désinvolture. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas aussi étrange que les rumeurs le prétendent, je suis désormais un humble marchand de bonbons, aussi je vous saurai gré de me traiter comme tel, mademoiselle... ?

Encore éprouvée par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, la grande brune ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il lui demandait ainsi son nom et ce fut le shinigami roux qui répondit à sa place avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher.

\- Elle s'appelle Meliane. Shiba Meliane...

Il avait insisté sur son nom de famille et, sentant le regard des deux hommes peser sur elle, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

\- Intéressant, commenta l'homme au bob rayé avec un léger sourire. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Shiba-san. Mais je suppose que cela peut attendre, occupons-nous d'abord de cette jeune fille.

Il fit signe à Ichigo de le suivre dans une pièce à l'arrière de la boutique avec Rukia et le gikon de cette dernière les suivit tandis que la jeune femme restait seule, soupirant de soulagement. En attendant Ichigo, elle se tritura les mains, inquiète de la suite des événements. Urahara était dangereux de plusieurs façon, semblait-il. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo découvre tout de suite qui elle était, elle souhaitait d'abord apprendre à mieux le connaître avant de décider si elle lui révélerait la vérité ou pas.

Mais si le shinigami roux n'était pas du genre à chercher la petite bête, ça semblait être le cas de ce mec emmerdant. Son enquête sur lui allait devoir attendre, il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit au plus vite. Quand Ichigo reparu en compagnie de l'homme aux cheveux blonds paille, elle était redevenue maîtresse d'elle-même. Le marchand de bonbons l'avait peut-être déstabilisée tout à l'heure avec son coup du regard paralysant, mais elle ne ferait plus de gaffe maintenant qu'elle savait de quoi il était capable !

\- Dis, Meliane, tu fais partie de la famille de Ganju, Kukaku et Kaien ? lui demanda le jeune lycéen alors qu'il s'arrêtait à son niveau.

La grande brune faillit s'énerver contre lui tellement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui qui lui l'interroge. Bon sang, si ça avait été cet empafé au bob rayé, elle se serait fait un plaisir de l'envoyer paître ! Ichigo était l'innocence même, elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui posait la question que parce que ça l'intriguait, sans arrière pensée... Mais cette fouine d'Urahara souriait derrière son éventail, elle en était certaine ! Grr, il allait en profiter pour grapiller des infos sur elle, ce sale fourbe !

\- Le clan Shiba est divisé en plusieurs branches, répondit-elle prudemment, essayant de ne pas dire de bêtise. Je connais Kaien-dono de nom, il faisait partie de la branche principale et a fait partie de la treizième division, il me semble. Je fais partie d'une autre branche du clan, je suis en quelque sorte sa cousine.

\- En quelque sorte... répéta l'homme aux cheveux blonds paille avec une intonation amusée.

\- Oh, alors tu es aussi la cousine de Ganju et Kukaku, ce sont le frère et la sœur de Kaien, fit le shinigami roux en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

La jeune femme fut toute émue de le voir lui sourire ainsi mais elle contint sa joie pour ne pas se trahir devant le vendeur de bonbons.

\- Eh bien, je suppose... répondit-elle avec réserve.

\- En tout cas, la branche dont tu fais partie à l'air plus cool, c'est de sacrés cas ces deux-là ! déclara le jeune homme en soupirant d'un air blasé.

En voyant la tête qu'il tirait, la grande brune ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui surprit les deux hommes. Cela la fit décompresser un peu mais, en même temps, elle eut bien vite mal à différents endroits où elle était blessée, si bien que son amusement s'envola rapidement et elle se retrouva à tousser comme si elle allait cracher ses poumons.

\- Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôte, s'excusa Urahara d'un ton qui semblait sincère. Jinta-kun ! Ururu-chan ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Deux gamins apparurent à ses côtés, le garçon aux cheveux rouges ayant l'air plutôt insolent alors que la petite fille aux couettes brunes semblait à moitié endormie. Meliane se demanda si c'était légal de faire travailler des enfants de cet âge-là dans le monde réel, surtout avec un ancien scientifique fou qui vend des sucreries comme patron... Les deux mômes s'approchèrent d'Ichigo et elle avec des bandages, des compresses et des produits antiseptiques.

\- Tessai-san s'occupe de Rukia-chan, du coup on ne va pas pouvoir vous soigner ce soir, indiqua l'homme au bob rayé, l'index sur la lèvre comme s'il réfléchissait. Vous pourrez peut-être demander à Inoue-san de vous soigner demain mais il vous faudra vous contenter de ça en attendant.

Jinta s'occupa du shinigami roux - non sans renfort de cris et de gesticulations de la part des deux - tandis qu'Ururu nettoya et pansa les blessures de la jeune femme avec calme et en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme aux cheveux blonds paille, qui était parti sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, revint avec du thé. On dirait qu'il a décidé d'arrêter de me casser les pieds, se dit-elle en acceptant une tasse de bon cœur. Elle huma le contenu avec délectation avant d'en boire une gorgée : ça sentait bon la cannelle ! Elle adorait ça.

En voyant que le marchand de bonbons l'observait en souriant, elle se figea avant de boire. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? se demanda-t-elle avec suspicion, son regard faisant la navette plusieurs fois entre sa tasse et le sourire de fouine d'Urahara.

\- Vous ne buvez pas, Shiba-san ? finit-il par dire alors que son sourire semblait s'agrandir.

En souriant ainsi, il lui faisait penser à un chat dans un conte pour humain qu'elle avait lu auparavant... Cela s'appelait "Alice au pays des merveilles" et le chat était un petit malin qui s'amusait à faire tourner Alice en bourrique. Elle se renfrogna en posant sa tasse, plissant les yeux pour essayer de deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce détraqué.

\- Ça fait deux fois déjà que vous m'appelez ainsi, lâcha-t-elle brusquement en croisant les bras.

\- Comment ? Shiba-san ? fit l'homme au bob rayé étonné.

\- Aye. Je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle comme ça, il n'y a que... Il n'y avait que le capitaine Tosen qui me nommait de cette façon.

\- Je vois. Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?

\- Meliane-san suffira pour vous.

\- Comme vous voudrez, dit le marchand de bonbons en inclinant légèrement la tête. Vous devriez boire votre thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse, Meliane-san, ajouta-t-il avant d'aller servir Ichigo.

La grande brune le suivit du regard tout en reniflant à nouveau son thé avec prudence. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur bizarre, en même temps, elle doutait que l'homme aux cheveux blonds paille ait mis du poison dedans. Mais en lui donnant ce thé, elle était sûre qu'il avait eut une idée derrière la tête. Après, essayer de deviner ce que cet énergumène avait dans le crâne relèverait de l'exploit ! Et pas sûr qu'elle aimerait vraiment voir ce qui s'y passait, mais pour le bien d'Ichigo, elle y arriverait.

Une fois que les enfants eurent fini de leur prodiguer des soins et qu'ils eurent fini de boire leur thé, l'homme au bob rayé fournit un gigai à Meliane pour qu'elle puisse interagir avec les humains puis les deux shinigamis laissèrent Rukia aux bons soins d'Urahara et prirent congé, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Le jeune lycéen mit quelques minutes à s'apercevoir qu'elle le suivait malgré le fait qu'il ait annoncé vouloir rentrer chez lui. Il arrêta de marcher et la toisa d'un air blasé.

\- Me dit pas que t'es comme tous les shinigamis qui sont passés par le monde réel !

\- C'est-à-dire... ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est-à-dire que tu sais pas où crécher pendant ton séjour dans le monde réel et que tu vas vouloir squatter chez moi ! devina le jeune homme en pointant un intex accusateur près de son visage.

La grande brune afficha une mine gênée, ne sachant que répondre. En fait, il avait totalement raison, mais est-ce que tous les shinigamis qui passaient par le monde réel venaient réellement dormir chez lui ? Il devait exagérer un peu tout de même... Devant son silence, le shinigami roux souffla bruyamment d'un air exaspéré.

\- Bon, puisque tu m'as aidé, je suppose que je te dois bien ça, soupira-t-il. Mais je te préviens, dès que Rukia revient, tu trouves un autre endroit où squatter ! Hors de question que la maison de ma famille ne devienne un centre de vacances pour les shinigamis de passage en ville...

Meliane n'en revenait pas de sa veine ! Même si ça n'était que pour quelques jours, elle allait habiter chez lui ! Emportée par sa joie, elle se jetta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci beaucoup, Ichigo ! murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son épaule, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oye ! Tu vas pas chialer pour sa quand même ?! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant s'essuyer les yeux une fois qu'elle l'eut relâché.

\- C'est juste que...

Elle chercha ses mots, histoire de ne pas commettre un nouvel impair.

\- C'est la première fois que je suis invitée chez... un ami ?

Le jeune lycéen lui fit un grand sourire en pausant une main sur son épaule.

\- Hé bien, je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on fête ça alors ! déclara-t-il avec entrain.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, le cœur battant et les joues roses. Elle allait rencontrer sa famille ! Elle en était à la fois heureuse et angoissée : est-ce qu'ils allaient l'apprécier ? Est-ce que Yuzu allait la trouver belle ? Est-ce que Karin allait la trouver sympathique ? Et Isshin... Rahhh ! Elle était toute excitée de les rencontrer en vrai eux aussi ! Avec Ichigo, la rencontre avait été plutôt brutale puisqu'il était en plein combat, elle n'avait donc pas eut le temps d'appréhender. Mais là, elle avait tout le trajet devant elle...

\- On est arrivés, fit le rouquin en l'attrapant par la manche de son uniforme alors qu'elle continuait à marcher avec un air extatique sur le visage.

\- Hein ?

HEIN ?! Déjà ?! Mais... Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de préparer toutes les réponses aux questions auxquelles elle devrait éventuellement répondre et...

\- Tu viens ou tu comptes rester plantée là toute la nuit ?

\- Je... Je viens !

Le jeune homme mis la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et, juste avant d'ouvrir, il tourna la tête vers avec un air étrange. Comme si il était embrassé et... prêt à se battre en même temps.

\- Quand j'ouvrirais la porte, met-toi bien derrière moi, le plus à droite possible, ordonna-t-il avant de baisser la poignée d'un coup.

C'est en voyant un pied se diriger dans leur direction mais un peu trop à gauche pour pouvoir les toucher qu'elle se souvint des pratiques peu orthodoxes d'Isshin avec son fils. Ce dernier leva la jambe droite qui atterrit en plein dans la figure de son père, le faisant voler dans la maison avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre un mur du salon.

\- Salut, fit sobrement Karin quand elle les vit avant de retourner à son jeu vidéo.

\- Bienvenu à la maison, Ichi-nii ! s'exclama Yuzu avec plus d'enthousiasme. Mais dis donc, t'as encore ramené une fille à la maison ? T'es un sacré tombeur, grand frère ! Mais Rukia est d'accord pour te partager avec une autre femme ? Elle a la même coupe de cheveux qu'Arizawa-san ! Dis, c'est quoi son nom ?

Devant ce petit moulin à paroles sur pattes, la grande brune resta médusée alors qu'Ichigo changeait de couleur, passant du verdâtre au rouge. Isshin, dont la tête avait laissé une grosse fissure dans le plâtre, était réaparu à côté de la petite aux cheveux châtains comme par enchantement quand elle avait prononcé le mot "fille" et il l'observait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous son regard.

\- Elle s'appelle Meliane Shiba, c'est... euh, une camarade de classe aussi, répondit le jeune lycéen à sa sœur en jetant un œil à la jeune femme pour qu'elle confirme.

Mais le cœur de la grande brune venait de s'arrêter. Quand il avait dit son nom de famille, elle avait clairement vu la surprise dans le regard d'Isshin, même si ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Le rouquin lui donna un coup de coude, mais elle demeura muette comme une carpe, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors que le père d'Ichigo semblait gêné. Il savait. Il l'avait reconnue. Il savait qui elle était !

 **Fin du chapitre 1**

 _Et bah ! Je crois que j'avais jamais fait un premier chapitre aussi long ! XD Pour ceux qui ont cherché, le nouveau perso "important" c'est Urahara, même si Isshin va également être important, il compte pour du beurre, on ne l'a pratiquement pas vu ! Je me suis éclatée à écrire les scènes avec Kisuke, j'adore vraiment trop ce mec !_

 _Bref, cesse donc de raconter ta vie ma pauvre fille... ;P Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire un second chapitre aussi long du pdv d'Ichigo, on va voir. Merci aux reviewers, surtout ma p'tite Lilisu grâce à qui le début du prologue a été un peu modifié pour laisser un peu de place à la description de l'environnement (j'en fait vraiment pas assez, j'suis désolée)._

 _Maintenant que vous avez pu en voir un peu plus sur Meliane, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez d'elle, si vous la trouvez intéressante, si vous avez des spéculations sur qui elle est, je veux tout savoir ! XD Dites-moi aussi ce que vous pensez des autres et qui est votre préféré ! Allez, je vous bizoute et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !_


	3. Chapter 2

__Salut les p'tis lous ! Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre est du PDV d'ichigo.__

 _ _Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la mise à jour de mon profil, j'expliquais que j'allais alterner les nouveaux chapitres sur mes trois fic en cours donc ça fera un à deux nouveaux chapitres par fic chaque mois.__

 _ _Important ! J'ai inséré une petite modif dans le chapitre 1, j'avais complètement oublié de mentionner que Urahara fournit un gigai à Meliane... (ce qui est tout de même un détail non négligeable ! ;P) En tout cas, erreur réparée, désolée pour cet oubli.__

 _ _Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !__

 ** **Chapitre 2 : Amitié et confidences ou Comment Urahara finit bombardé de cailloux.****

Ichigo observait Meliane l'air estomaqué. Sérieusement, c'était dégueu ! Dès qu'elle avait vu son père, elle s'était mise à rougir comme une collégienne. Son père ! Rah, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. La shinigami avait vraiment des goûts de chiotte ! Et Isshin qui était là, à lui conter fleurette... De toute façon, il draguait tout ce qui avait un décolleté celui-là.

\- Bon, on peut entrer ou tu comptes rester là à baver encore longtemps ? marmona-t-il à l'attention de son paternel.

Meliane lui jeta regard choqué tandis que son père s'esclaffait d'un air un peu gêné.

\- Oh, désolé, nous recevons peu d'invités ici du coup j'en oublie mes bonnes manières, s'excusa le grand brun.

Bizarre, voilà qu'il était poli maintenant ! On aura tout vu ! pensa le jeune lycéen, désespéré.

\- Meliane a besoin d'un endroit où dormir quelques jours, alors elle va rester ici, dit-il d'un ton qui exprimait clairement son dégoût sur le comportement de son père.

Ce dernier eut l'air étonné.

\- Et Rukia-chan, elle est rentrée chez elle ?

Le rouquin sentit une comme une pointe lui transpercer le coeur. Rukia avait faillit mourir. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Il s'était fait battre à platte couture par cet arrancar aux cheveux bleus... Grimmjow. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avant de les rouvrir, contenant ses émotions.

\- Rukia est... chez des amis pour le week-end, articula-t-il péniblement en reussissant à garder une voix neutre.

La jeune femme brune lui jeta un regard inquiet et il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi elle lui semblait si familière... Il était désormais avéré qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Shiba mais pourquoi était-elle ici ? L'équipe d'Histugaya n'était-elle pas sensée être son seul soutien de la part de la Soul Society dans le monde réel ? Il ne lui avait pour le moment posé aucune question à ce sujet car elle l'avait sauvé et semblait amicale, il préférais donc la laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Mais viendrait un moment où il aurait besoin de réponses. Voyant que la shinigami semblait prise de timidité dès qu'elle regardait Isshin, il soupira.

\- Meliane, tu dormiras dans le lit de Rukia, dans la chambre de mes soeurs, lâcha-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, la laissant se débrouiller avec sa famille.

Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, il s'affaissa sur son lit sans aucune douceur, inerte. Il aurait voulu pouvoir débrancher son cerveau et s'endormir pour récupérer un peu après ce combat éprouvant, mais ses pensées tournaient en boucles, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Grimmjow avait blessé Rukia. Grimmjow l'avait vaincu. Ses yeux azur et son sourire sadique lui apparaissent dès qu'il fermait les yeux et il comprit qu'il allait avoir du mal à se reposer.

Ichigo prit ses écouteurs et mit du métal à fond dans ses oreilles, espérant que cela suffise à court-circuiter ses pensées. Environ une heure plus tard, alors qu'il sentait enfin le sommeil le gagner, il sentit une présence. Rouvrant un œil, à moitié endormi, il sursauta violemment en voyant le visage de Meliane juste au-dessus du sien, souriant comme si elle était aux anges.

\- T'es malade ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! s'exclama-t-il en retirant ses écouteurs, agacé de cette intrusion dans son espace privé.

\- Ton père m'envoie te chercher pour le dîner, répondit la jeune femme, n'ayant pas le moins du monde l'air désolée. On a pas mal parlé tous les deux et j'ai fait la connaissance de tes soeurs, elles sont tellement mignonnes !

Son expression enthousiaste adoucit la colère du rouquin. Après tout, il avait accepté sa présence, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule toute la soirée avec un pervers et deux pré-adolescentes. Il souffla avant de s'asseoir dans son lit.

\- J'aurais pas employé ce terme pour les décrire, mais si c'est ce que tu penses, grand bien te fasse. Quant à savoir ce que tu as fait avec mon père, je ne veux même pas le savoir...

La grande brune piqua un fard et se mit à bafouiller.

\- Ne-Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! J-Je ne suis pas du intéressée par ton père, arrête de racconter n'importe quoi !

Le jeune homme l'observa les yeux plissés, comme s'il pouvait voir si elle mentait ou pas sur son visage. Elle se renfrogna.

\- Je t'assure, insista-t-elle. Tu sais, toi et moi on n'a que quelques années de différence, j'suis pas attirée par les vieux quand même !

\- Sérieux, t'as quel âge ? demanda-t-il intrigué. Je croyais que tous les shinigamis étaient des vieux, comme Rukia.

Meliane eut une expression bizarre, comme interloquée, puis elle se mit à rire.

\- Euh... On est tous jeunes avant de devenir vieux, dit-elle d'un air amusé. Enfin, il me semble. J'ai fini mes classes il y a six ans.

\- Ce qui ne me donne pas ton âge.

\- C'est pas une question qu'on pose aux femmes.

\- T'as quel âge ? continua Ichigo l'air narquois.

La jeune femme soupira, exaspérée.

\- J'ai vingt-huit ans, avoua-t-elle finalement.

\- Ah ! Tu vois que t'es vieille ! la nargua le jeune lycéen d'un ton moqueur. Genre, "on n'a que quelques années de différences", tu parles !

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant, aussi il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas insister. Les femmes et leur susceptibilité...

\- Bon, alors on va rejoindre les autres pour le dîner ? lui demanda la grande brune, n'ayant pas l'air de lui en vouloir tant que ça finalement.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la cuisine où Yuzu avait déjà servit le repas. Le rouquin essaya de manger rapidement pour pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre mais Meliane ne cessait de l'interrompre pour l'interroger sur la texture ou le goût de tel ou tel aliment. Ses sœurs commençant à se poser des questions, il dû leur faire croire que la grande brune avait grandi dans un pays étranger pour justifier le fait qu'elle ne connaisse rien à la cuisine japonaise. Son père, lui, semblait en adoration devant leur invitée, ce qui était encore plus dérangeant quand ils étaient à table...

La jeune femme était aimable et polie avec ses sœurs, mais elle semblait tout de même plus réservée qu'avec lui et face à la curiosité de Yuzu, elle ne révéla rien de personnel qui puisse l'aider à comprendre qui elle était. Une fois le repas terminé, il hésita quelques instants avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Karin était installée dans le canapé, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, en train de jouer sur sa console portable. Meliane aidait Yuzu à débarrasser la table pendant que son père se préparait un café avant de retourner à la clinique.

Comme elle avait fini, la grande brune se tourna vers lui et le trouva en train de l'observer. Elle lui sourit d'une façon étrange, qui lui rappela de vieux souvenirs... Son sourire ne se limitait pas à ses lèvres, mais il montait jusqu'à ses yeux. C'était un de ces sourires qui réchauffe le cœur, un sourire qui réconforte quand ça va mal, un sourire qui rappelle que l'on n'est pas seul. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui lui avait souri ainsi jusqu'ici, mais elle n'était plus là. L'image de sa mère lui serra le cœur et il se détourna.

Finalement, plutôt qu'aller se terrer, il préféra sortir prendre l'air, il avait besoin de se changer les idées après cette journée... difficile. Alors qu'il marchait un peu au hasard, Ichigo se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'à la boutique d'Urahara. Faisant le tour par la cour extérieure, il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre où il avait laissé Rukia. Elle était là, endormie. Elle avait l'air paisible, mais il se doutait qu'avec une blessures comme celle qu'elle avait reçue, quelques heures de soins n'étaient pas suffisantes pour qu'elle soit déjà guérie.

Le marchand de bonbons avait sûrement dû utiliser quelque chose pour qu'elle reste endormie jusqu'au lendemain, le temps d'être complètement remise. Le jeune homme posa son front et sa main droite contre la vitre, fermant les yeux. Shinji avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû essayer de combattre Grimmjow alors qu'il n'était pas prêt... Grimmjow... Non, l'Espada entière, ils étaient bien trop fort pour eux. Rukia avait été vaincue avec tellement de facilité ! D'un autre côté, elle venait à peine de récupérer ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Dans un sens, il était certainement trop tôt pour elle aussi.

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à elle... pas vrai ?

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, choqué de découvrir Meliane à quelques pas de lui.

\- Comment... murmura-t-il.

Comment avait-elle fait pour le suivre et s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?! Elle eut de nouveau ce sourire doux et apaisant.

\- Je suis plutôt doué pour cacher mon reiatsu, expliqua-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait réussi à poser sa question. A vrai dire, à ma sortie de classes, j'ai été approchée par la capitaine de Onmitsukido qui était intéressée par mes talents de dissimulation.

\- Soi Fon ? répondit le jeune homme en se rappelant de l'amie de Yoruichi. Elle m'a pas l'air facilement impressionnable, tu dois être vraiment très douée ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi fais-tu partie de la neuvième division ?

\- A l'époque, quand elle m'a présenté l'organisation, elle m'a décrit ce qu'elle considérait comme "la voie de l'Onmitsukido". Disons simplement que ça ne convenait pas à mes idéaux, alors j'ai décliné son offre et j'ai été recrutée par la neuvième division.

\- Je vois. Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi jusqu'ici ?

La jeune femme laissa planer un instant de silence avant de répondre.

\- Peut-être que je me promenais simplement au même endroit que toi.

Le rouquin se demanda si ça pouvait être la vérité. C'était peu probable, mais au vu de son comportement circonspect un peu plus tôt à l'égard de Urahara, ça restait dans l'ordre du possible, elle était peut-être venue ici pour en savoir plus sur l'homme au bob rayé.

\- Ou peut-être que je m'inquiétais simplement pour toi, repris Meliane, le coupant dans ses réflexions. J'ai bien vu que tu te sentais coupable du fait que ton amie ait été blessée et comme tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand tu es sorti, j'ai préféré te suivre au cas où...

\- Au cas où quoi ? s'énerva-t-il. Au cas où qu'un autre arrancar décide de venir finir le travail de Grimmjow ?! J'ai pas besoin de nounou, je t'ai rien demandé !

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et lui fit une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?! s'écria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux en se tenant le nez.

\- Au cas où tu aurais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, andouille ! dit-elle avec un air amusé.

\- Et pourquoi je voudrais te parler à toi d'abord ? Je te connais même pas ! bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

La grande brune eut l'air surprise puis gênée.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais... parfois, on préfère se confier à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas plutôt qu'à une personne proche, par peur du jugement, du regard porté sur nous ou juste par peur de faire du mal aux gens qui nous aiment.

Ichigo fut frappé par la véracité de ses propos. Ils échangèrent un regard et il comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui mais d'elle. Apparemment, ils avaient des choses en commun... Il devait bien se l'avouer, ça faisait des années qu'il ne se confiait plus à personne. Plus depuis la mort de sa mère. Il se laissa glisser dos à la vitre et finit assit parterre, décontractant les muscles de ses épaules. Meliane l'imita, les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé.

\- Ton sourire... lâcha-t-il d'un ton serein. Il m'a rappelé celui de ma mère.

\- A... A bon... ? J-Je... euh, merci, je suppose...

Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder, de toute façon dans l'obscurité de la nuit il n'aurait rien vu, mais il était certain qu'elle avait rougi. Elle avait vraiment des réactions bizarres ! Bizarres, mais mignonnes.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure, lui rappela-t-elle tout à coup.

\- Quelle question ?

\- Rukia. Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'elle est... ta petite-amie ?

Cette fois, ce fut son tour de rougir.

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu as vraiment l'air très attaché à elle... rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton taquin.

\- C'est... Je... Oui, je suis attaché à elle, admit-il en cherchant ses mots, embarrassé d'aborder un sujet aussi intime. Mais on... on n'a pas ce genre de relation tous les deux. Elle est simplement une amie très chère à mes yeux, certainement... ma meilleure amie.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil derrière la vitre, observant le visage endormi de la petite shinigami. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était toujours là aujourd'hui, si elle n'avait pas décidé de lui transmettre ses pouvoirs, il se serait fait tuer par ce hollow le jour de leur rencontre. Ce jour-là aussi, elle avait été blessée en tentant de le protéger. Alors oui, il tenait énormément à elle, parce que ce petit bout de femme avait changé le cours de sa vie, elle lui avait donné une seconde chance... La chance de devenir plus fort pour protéger les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

Même si elle avait un sens de l'humour déplorable et que ses talents de dessinatrice pouvaient vous crever les yeux si vous fixiez trop longtemps ses dessins, il l'aimait, d'une certaine façon... Mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. En fait, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et n'avait jamais ressentit d'attirance particulière envers une fille. Il n'était pas pas spécialement pressé que ça lui arrive d'ailleurs, l'amour semblait être grande source de tracas pour les gens de son âge et, pour le moment, il avait une autre priorité en tête : devenir plus fort.

\- C'est dommage, je trouvais que vous formiez un joli couple ! soupira la grande brune, l'air déçue.

\- Non mais... ! C'est quoi cette manie de vouloir caser les gens sans leur demander leur avis ?! Je vis très bien le fait d'être célibataire, j'ai encore largement le temps de profiter de la vie !

\- Oh, je vois, tu es donc ce genre de garçon... fit-elle, gênée.

\- Je... Comment ça "ce genre de garçon" ?! Je peux savoir ce que tu vas imaginer ?! s'indigna le rouquin, se demandant un peu trop tard si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de poser cette question...

\- Hey les jeunes, c'est pas que votre conversation soit des plus inintéressante, au contraire, je la trouve des plus instructive, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous venez parler de ça sous mes fenêtres ? intervint une voix au-dessus d'eux qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement.

Levant les yeux, ils aperçurent Urahara qui leur faisait coucou de la main avec un grand sourire. Comme on ne voyait que sa tête dépasser du toit, il devait sûrement être allongé sur les tuiles. Ichigo ne chercha même pas à se demander pourquoi il était là, ce mec était tellement louche que ce genre de situation en devenait naturelle... Se rappelant le sujet de sa conversation avec Meliane, il devint brusquement pivoine en comprenant que le marchand de bonbons avait certainement tout entendu !

\- C'est très mal poli d'espionner les conversations privées, Urahara-san, le sermonna la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Son intonation rusée lui fit tourner la tête et il la vit ramasser un petit caillou avant de le lancer vers l'indiscret cafard. Ce dernier évita facilement le projectile malgré l'obscurité ambiante et sauta du toit avec grâce pour atterrir en douceur en face d'eux, toujours aussi souriant. La grande brune lui décocha alors un coup de pied dans le tibia, surprenant les deux hommes. L'homme au bob rayé grimaça et Ichigo ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cette fille était définitivement bizarre, mais il la trouvait marrante !

\- Kurosaki-san, ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer ainsi ! protesta leur hôte involontaire d'un ton boudeur. Et sâchez, Meliane-san, que je n'espionnais pas. Je faisais simplement une promenade nocturne quand j'ai entendu des voix, alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Je suis tout de même chez moi...

\- Une promenade... sur votre toit ? releva ironiquement la jeune femme.

\- La vue y est bien plus belle, rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux blonds paille en retrouvant son sourire amusé.

\- Ouais, bah tu sais quoi, je te laisse à ta promenade, lança Ichigo en se relevant nonchalamment, tentant de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant que quelqu'un ne ré-aborde un sujet gênant. Moi je suis crevé, je rentre dormir !

\- Mais, attend Kurosa... aïe !

Jetant un œil en arrière, le jeune lycéen comprit que la grande brune avait récidivé en voyant le marchand de bonbon se frotter la jambe, le visage crispé par la douleur. Meliane lui fit un clin d'œil et il réalisa qu'elle avait fait cela pour lui laisser le temps de s'échapper. La remerciant d'un signe de tête, il ne perdit pas plus de temps et laissa la shinigami seule avec son nouveau souffre-douleur. Bien-entendu, il n'alla pas se coucher. Au lieu de cela, il se rendit au hangar des vizards. Même si ça l'emmerdait royalement, il devait des excuses à Shinji.

Il ne se soucia pas une seconde de savoir si le vizard serait réveillé à cette heure-ci, se disant simplement que tant que ça ne serait pas fait, il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil donc autant se décharger de cette tâche le plus vite possible. Arrivé devant l'entrepôt abandonné, il fut tout de même surpris de trouver l'homme au carré blond assis sur les marches de l'entrée, les yeux fermés, comme s'il s'était endormi là.

\- T'en a mis du temps à venir...

La phrase avait été presque murmurée mais il était sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Est-ce qu'il l'avait... attendu ? S'approchant un peu plus, le rouquin vit Shinji ouvrir les yeux, le visage fermé. Impossible de dire s'il était toujours en colère ou pas. Poussant un soupir, il se laissa tomber auprès du vizard, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Les excuses, c'était pas son fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Au vu du regard blasé que lui retourna le blond, c'était peut-être une question stupide.

\- J'attend que le soleil se lève en espérant éventuellement que ta connerie s'en aille avec la nuit, railla Shinji.

Ok. Il l'avait bien cherché. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je... Désolé pour tout à l'heure. T'avais raison, j'ai pas assuré, je n'ai fait que... courir vers le danger inutilement alors que je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas à la hauteur.

Le vizard approcha lentement son visage du sien, l'air toujours aussi impassible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se retrouvent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ichigo déglutit péniblement. Bordel, il pourrait être un peu plus expressif ! Il lui en voulait encore ou pas ?! Le silence sembla s'éterniser et il allait finir par perdre patience quand les lèvres du blond finirent par s'étirer en un fin sourire et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Ok, on va dire que j'accepte tes excuses, idiot, dit-il de sa voix traînante, le fixant d'un air rusé. Mais maintenant, y va falloir que tu acceptes que je t'aide à maîtriser ton pouvoir de hollow sans rechigner, et en faisant tout ce que je te dirais...

Il avait insisté bizarrement sur le "tout ce que je te dirais", ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune lycéen. Il fouilla le regard du vizard, essayant de deviner ce que ce dernier avait en tête. Est-ce qu'il comptait prendre un malin plaisir à lui casser la figure ? Ou comptait-il seulement lui faire faire des trucs totalement inutile pour se foutre de sa tronche ? Voyant une lueur de défi dans ses yeux, le rouquin ne put résister.

\- Ça me fais pas peur ! lança-t-il crânement en levant une main.

Le sourire de Shinji s'agrandit et il tapa dans sa main, comme pour sceller un pacte.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça... fit-il d'un ton amusé alors qu'Ichigo se levait. On commence demain, après les cours.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de partir, enfin décidé à rentrer se coucher. Demain, il ferait la grasse matinée, hors de question d'aller en cours après une nuit pareille !

 **Fin du chapitre 2**

 _Je sais, vous vous dites que c'est un peu court, mais... Bah en fait, j'ai fait un chapitre de quinze pages avec Ichigo ! \o/ WTF ! XD Du coup j'ai dû le couper en deux parce que c'était beaucoup trop long et en plus ça m'a permi d'insérer des passages importants dans le chapitre avec Meliane._

 _Du coup, vous avez trois chapitre pour le prix d'un bande de veinards ! J'espère que ça excusera le temps que j'ai mis à les sortir... ;P Je vous met celui-là aujourd'hui et les deux autres suivront dans la semaine, le temps que j'écrive le chapitre avec Méliane._

 _Je vous bizoute !_


	4. Chapter 3

__Hé hé, du coup, voici le chapitre bonus avec Meliane ! On va enfin savoir qui elle est ! :D__

 _ _Allez, bon chapitre les loulous.__

 ** **Chapitre 3 : La vérité dévoilée ou Comment un thé peut charmer les gens****

Une fois Ichigo parti, Meliane se retrouva seule avec Urahara devant la fenêtre de la chambre où Rukia se reposait.

\- Vous m'avez dit que j'étais mal poli mais vous n'êtes pas mieux... se plaignit l'homme au bob rayé en frottant sa jambe endolorie.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard revêche, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde coupable. Ça lui apprendrait à avoir l'air louche !

\- Pourquoi semblez-vous tellement sur vos gardes en ma présence ? l'interrogea-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

Quelle question !

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez été banni de la Soul Society pour un crime grave ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton mordant. Que vous rendiez service aux shinigamis qui viennent dans le monde réel ne change rien au fait que vous soyez un criminel !

Il baissa légèrement la tête et ses yeux furent plongés dans l'obscurité que lui procurait son chapeau.

\- Vous êtes donc le genre de femme à croire ce qu'elle lit dans les rapports qui datent de plus de cent ans plutôt que de vous faire votre propre opinion sur moi ?

Elle rougit, piqué au vif. Bien sûr qu'elle comptait se faire sa propre opinion... mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle puisse l'observer et pas l'inverse !

\- Je ne vous connais pas encore assez pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit sur vous... avoua-t-elle, gênée. A part que votre thé n'est pas mauvais.

\- Eh bien voilà, partons donc sur de bonne bases et allons donc discuter autour d'un thé !

\- Hein ? Mais, je...

Elle n'avais pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seule avec cet homme étrange, surtout qu'elle se souvenait encore de cette sensation qui l'avait paralysée lors de leur première rencontre... Il était dangereux, elle devait garder ça à l'esprit. Sauf que le marchand de bonbons lui prit le bras sans attendre sa réponse et l'entraîna gaiement vers le magasin en babillant sur les différentes variétés de thé dont il disposait dans sa boutique, si bien qu'elle se retrouva assise à une table devant une tasse fumante sans avoir eut le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation.

\- Heu... fut le seul son qu'elle parvint à émettre.

\- Alors, Meliane-san, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le monde réel ?

La grande brune faillit recracher la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait de prendre. Il attaquait fort ! Elle réussi à avaler sans s'étouffer et croisa les mains devant son visage pour réfléchir à sa réponse. La question d'Urahara n'était certainement pas innocente...

\- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait en apprendre plus sur vous pour me faire une meilleure opinion, biaisa-t-elle.

La meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque ! Son mystérieux hôte sourit derrière son éventail.

\- Eh bien, disons que nous allons en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre pour mieux s'entendre, ne pensez-vous pas que cela soit une bonne chose ? répondit-il.

\- Assurément... souffla Meliane en pestant intérieurement.

Il était doué pour retourner ses paroles à son avantage.

\- Je... suis venue dans le monde réel pour prendre quelques jours de... vacances, finit-elle par dire à contre-coeur.

\- Les shinigamis prennent des vacances maintenant ? s'étonna le marchand tout en croquant dans un petit gâteau.

\- Disons que ce sont des vacances forcées. Mon lieutenant m'a demandé de prendre quelques jours pour me calmer suite à... la défection de notre capitaine.

\- Oh, c'est vrai vous faisiez partie de la division de Tosen. Votre lieutenant est Hisagi-san, n'est-ce pas ? Il est réputé pour être quelqu'un de calme et réfléchi, qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'il vous demande cela ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

La jeune femme soupira et rougit, buvant une gorgée de thé pour se donner contenance.

\- Je... Il se peut que j'ai légèrement insulté notre ancien capitaine de traître immoral et égoïste devant toute la division en menaçant de le tuer sur le champ plutôt que de le capturer si j'en avais l'occasion.

\- Je vois, fit l'homme au bob rayé, songeur. Ça n'a pas dû aider à remonter le moral des troupes et ce n'est certainement pas un bon exemple à donner en tant que troisième siège...

La grande brune croisa les bras en affichant un air boudeur. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison, mais qu'un criminel comme lui lui fasse la leçon la hérissait !

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas venue ici pour rencontrer Kurosaki-san ? lança-t-il négligemment en cachant de nouveau ses yeux sous son chapeau.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'étouffa pour de bon, ne pouvant dissimuler sa stupéfaction. Comment... Que savait ce fouineur au juste ?! Elle serra les dents, lui jetant un regard énervé.

\- Que croyez-vous savoir sur mes raisons de venir ici au juste ? dit-elle en essayant de paraître calme.

\- Oh, je suis un indécrottable scientifique, je ne crois rien : je sais ou je ne sais pas, ce qui laisse peu de place aux croyances.

Son petit ton amusé agaça la jeune femme qui voyait très bien qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs. Il voulait la jouer je sais tout ? Eh bien il allait être servit !

\- Je pense que c'est mon tour de vous poser des questions, affirma-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi un homme banni par la Soul Society tel que vous est venu en aide à un shinigami et une quincy il y a dix-sept ans ?

Un silence de mort accueillit sa question mais comme elle s'y attendait, Urahara ne montra pas la moindre émotion. Au moins elle avait réussi à lui fermer son clapet, c'était déjà ça !

\- Cette information n'est connue que de moi-même et de trois autres personnes, dont l'une est le shinigami en question, révéla-t-il en articulant lentement. Est-ce lui qui vous l'a révélé ?

Ah ! Enfin elle était en position de force. Comme si elle allait lui expliquer d'où elle tenait ses informations... Ce fut son tour de sourire.

\- Non, je le savais avant de le rencontrer aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle tout de même, certaine que ça l'embêterait de ne pas savoir. Et vous, d'où tenez-vous que je suis ici pour le rencontrer ? Je suis, à ma connaissance, la seule personne au courant de ce fait.

Sans le vouloir, sa voix s'était faite légèrement menaçante sur la fin de sa phrase, mais en même temps, elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir été espionnée, même si paradoxalement c'était son activité favorite. L'homme aux cheveux blonds paille replia son éventail et elle pu voir qu'il semblait la jauger avec un sourire en coin. Il finit son thé et rangea les tasses avant de se pencher en arrière, les mains croisées sous son menton.

\- Croyiez-vous que vous pourriez devenir shinigami sans que l'on vous remarque ? observa-t-il d'un ton quelque peu moqueur.

Aussitôt, elle perdit son sourire et lui jeta un regard hostile. Le marchand eut un petit rire.

\- Ne prenez pas cet air offensé, après tout, vous êtes une experte dans le fait de surveiller les autres sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Cette fois, c'en fut trop ! Meliane réagit au quart de tour et enjamba la table d'un bond pour le saisir par l'encolure de sa veste, mais Urahara fut plus rapide qu'elle et réussi à l'esquiver tout en attrapant son bras. Il tira sur son bras pour la retourner face à lui et lui éviter en même temps de se manger le mur, mais elle se retrouva tout de même coincée entre ce dernier et lui, ce qui n'était pas des plus plaisant. Il lui tenait toujours le bras contre le mur, mais sa poigne n'était pas très resserrée, il se contentait de la maintenir sans chercher à lui faire mal. Malgré ce constat et le fait que ce soit elle qui l'ait attaqué, la jeune femme grogna.

\- Lâchez-moi ! exigea-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Calmez-vous un peu, d'abord. Je vous rappelle qu'il a une personne qui a besoin de repos ici, je ne peux pas vous laisser agir comme une sauvageonne...

Comme une... quoi ?! Elle s'empourpra sous l'insulte.

\- Si je suis une sauvageonne, vous n'êtes qu'un odieux cafard ! Comment avez-vous osé vous immiscer dans ma vie privée ?!

\- Vous ne vous gênez pas pour le faire, vous, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Il s'agit de... !

La grande brune s'interrompit avant d'en dire trop. Même s'il disait tout savoir sur elle, peut-être qu'il mentait, peut-être qu'il essayait de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai...

\- Il s'agit de...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

\- Inutile de chercher un mensonge plausible, je vous l'ai dit, nous vous surveillons depuis que vous avez passé les tests pour entrer à l'école des shinigamis, reconnu l'homme au bob rayé. Vous avez attiré l'attention de beaucoup de personnes en vous présentant sous ce nom...

\- C'est mon vrai nom, cracha-t-elle avec hargne, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû le cacher ! Et d'abord, c'est qui ce "nous" ?!

\- Moi et mes contacts à la Soul Society. Quand une jeune fille du nom "Shiba" s'est présentée aux tests, j'en ai reçu des échos et j'ai demandé à certaines personnes de vous avoir à l'œil, de chercher d'où vous veniez, ce genre de choses. Je suis curieux par nature, voyez-vous...

Elle serra son poing libre, se demandant si elle n'allait pas le frapper. Vraiment, il la cherchait ou quoi ?!

\- Puis j'ai reçu une information intéressante, qu'une de mes collaboratrice tenait d'une femme nommée Akiko Kakonoai...

La jeune femme s'immobilisa et blêmit. Impossible.

\- Non... Vous mentez... Elle n'aurait pas...

\- Vous ne l'avez pas revue depuis votre entrée à l'académie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose qu'elle ignorait que vous n'aviez pas pu le rencontrer et que vous cachiez à tout le monde que vous étiez sa fille, sinon elle ne nous aurait certainement pas donné ces informations... sensibles.

Alors c'était ça. Il avait envoyé des gens interroger sa mère. Celle-ci avait dû se poser des questions après cette étrange visite... peut-être même qu'elle s'était inquiété pour sa fille. Mais comme Meliane n'avait pas cherché à la revoir après toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas pu le savoir. Son poing se serra encore un peu plus.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal...

\- Bien sûr que non, je vous l'ai dit, il s'agissait seulement de curiosité, objecta-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea pour essayer de déterminer s'il était sincère. Mouais. Mais quand même, ça la démangeait ! Son poing partit vers le menton du marchand et cette fois, vu qu'il lui tenait l'autre bras et qu'ils étaient trop proches, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il lâcha son bras et vacilla en arrière quand le coup atteignit sa mâchoire. Libre de ses mouvements et quelque peu soulagée de sa frustration, la grande brune se détendit et s'autorisa même un sourire suffisant.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, se justifia-t-elle devant l'air étonné qu'affichait son hôte.

\- Eh bien je suppose qu'on peut dire que je l'ai cherché... sourit-il en l'invitant à se rasseoir d'un signe de tête.

Elle obtempéra prudemment. Bizarre, pour un mec qui venait de se faire frapper, il paraissait plutôt content. Peut-être qu'il était maso ?

\- Un autre thé ? proposa-t-il d'un air serviable.

Elle croisa les bras, agacée de cette bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Elle aurait presque préféré qu'il lui en veuille. Elle acquiesça tout de même : ce thé était vraiment un délice ! Une fois qu'il l'eut resservie, il se rassit également et se mit à jouer avec son éventail, l'ouvrant et le refermant d'un air songeur.

\- Quand j'ai fait part de ces informations à Isshin, il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous mais sans que vous ne le sachiez. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu que je vous amène à lui...

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme. Son père était au courant de son existence avant aujourd'hui ? Mais... Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit quand ils avaient discuté ensemble un peu plus tôt...?

* * *

 _Flash-back_

Une fois qu'Ichigo fut monté dans sa chambre, Meliane se retrouva seule avec Isshin dans le salon, les filles étant parties faire leurs devoirs dans leur chambre. Elle était fébrile, à la fois heureuse et mal à l'aise de se retrouver là. De son côté, le grand brun semblait aussi gêné qu'elle.

\- Alors, Meliane... Je suppose que tu as des questions à me poser, finit-il par dire en lui faisant signe de prendre place dans le canapé.

Oh oui, des tas ! se dit-elle en s'asseyant assez loin de lui pour pouvoir l'observer à son aise. Elle l'avait si souvent observé de loin qu'elle gardait encore cette habitude, même en n'étant qu'à quelques mètres de lui. En fait, elle avait tellement de choses à lui demander qu'elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer...

\- Aye, fit-elle en se tordant les mains. Est-ce que... vous savez qui je suis ?

Isshin lui sourit avec bienveillance et un brin de nostalgie dans le regard.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Akiko, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. En voyant ton regard et en entendant Ichigo dire ton nom... j'ai compris qui tu étais.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Je... Je suis désolée si je vous ai surpris, d'arriver ainsi aux côtés d'Ichigo, mais j'ai dû intervenir dans l'un de ses combats contre un arrancar et ensuite... je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... et aussi j'avais envie... de vous voir...

Plus elle parlait, plus sa voix se faisait basse et plus elle rougissait, fixant la table basse du regard pour éviter de se sentir trop gênée.

\- Déjà, tu devrais commencer par me tutoyer, Mel-chan, sinon je vais avoir l'impression d'être un vieux monsieur, plaisanta-t-il pour tenter de la détendre. Je peux t'appeler Mel-chan ?

Elle hocha la tête. D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas vraiment timide, mais se retrouver pour la première fois de sa vie face à son père n'était pas vraiment une situation banale. Surtout qu'Isshin était tout de même quelqu'un d'assez charismatique, elle avait toujours été impressionnée par sa haute stature.

\- Akiko était une très belle femme, heureusement que tu tiens plus d'elle que de moi ! la taquina-t-il. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle m'avait quitté sans me donner de nouvelles...

\- Elle m'a dit que le fait que tu soit devenu capitaine l'effrayait, expliqua la shinigami brune en réussissant à s'exprimer un peu mieux. Elle pensait que tes responsabilités envers ta division passeraient avant ta vie de famille alors... quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle a préféré partir sans rien te dire, pour éviter que tu ne te sentes coupable.

Son père poussa un soupir, l'air peiné.

\- Elle a toujours été ainsi, à faire passer les autres avant elle, murmura-t-il. Mais elle aurait pu m'en parler tout de même, me laisser le choix...

\- Elle a une fâcheuse tendance à croire qu'elle sait ce qui est le mieux pour les autres.

Ils se regardèrent et eurent un moment de complicité en pensant aux qualités et aux défauts de cette femme qu'ils avaient aimés tous les deux.

\- Ça m'étonne qu'elle t'ait parlé de moi, du coup.

\- On a vécu seules pas mal d'années, toutes les deux, se mit à raconter la jeune femme, sa voix rauque prenant des intonations mélancoliques. Quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre que les autres enfants avaient un papa et pas moi, je lui ai demandé où était le mien. Pendant quelques temps, elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle s'était séparée de lui avant ma naissance, mais j'ai tellement insisté pour en savoir plus qu'elle a finit par m'avouer qui tu étais... Je peux me montrer assez bornée parfois.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander d'où tu tiens ça, s'esclaffa le grand brun, affichant un air fier. Tu as beau lui ressembler physiquement, je crois que côté caractère, tu me ressemble plus. J'espère que ça ne l'embête pas trop...

Meliane grimaça avant de sourire tristement.

\- Je ne sais pas... A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que je suis entrée à l'académie des shinigamis.

Isshin parut surpris.

\- Vraiment ? Vous vous êtes disputées ?

\- Disons qu'elle n'a pas apprécié le fait que je veuille devenir shinigami... Elle a du prendre ça comme une sorte d'abandon, comme si je préférais aller vers toi plutôt que rester auprès d'elle. Ce qui n'était pas faux d'ailleurs. A l'époque, j'étais un peu perdue, je me sentais de trop entre son nouveau mari, ses nouveaux enfants... J'ai peut-être été un peu dure avec elle.

\- C'est un âge difficile, admit son père, compréhensif. Ça a dû être dur aussi pour toi.

\- J'avais un objectif, alors ça m'a aidé à avancer, confia-t-elle en rougissant à nouveau. Je m'étais promis de me présenter à toi et de te révéler mon identité quand je serais devenue shinigami. Sauf que tu as disparu avant...

Le grand brun se frotta le haut du crâne, embarrassé.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, si j'avais su...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien si ma mère t'a caché mon existence, le coupa sa fille avec indulgence. Et puis, tu avais quelqu'un à protéger.

En disant cela, elle jeta un œil au poster de Masaki qui trônait sur un des mur du salon et elle sourit en lisant l'inscription "Masaki forever" écrite dessus. Son père avait vraiment une façon originale de faire son deuil.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je t'ai toujours observé de loin, avoua-t-elle d'un ton espiègle. Quand ma mère m'a révélé ton nom et le fait que tu étais un shinigami, j'ai vite appris que tu étais capitaine de la dixième division, mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai jamais réussi à pénétrer dans le Seireitei. D'ailleurs, je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'ai été éconduite par les gardes... A force, j'avais fini par attirer leur sympathie et ils acceptaient souvent de me raconter des histoires sur les shinigamis.

Isshin lui lança un regard plein de tendresse et elle lui sourit en retour, ravie de voir que leur première conversation se passait si bien.

\- Quand je suis entrée à l'école des shinigamis, j'en ai profité pour saisir la moindre occasion pour te voir lors des cérémonies ou parfois à la caserne d'entraînement de la dixième division quand je pouvais me porter volontaire pour les livraisons de matériel. Quand tu a été porté disparu, des patrouilles ont été envoyées à ta recherche dans le monde réel et j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer à la suite de l'une d'elle dans un Senkaimon. Ils sont rentrés bredouille, mais moi je suis restée.

\- Eh bien, tu étais drôlement tenace déjà ! s'étonna-t-il. Tu avais quel âge à l'époque ?

\- Onze ans. Je t'avoue que j'étais complètement effrayée et perdue dans ce monde, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer à la Soul Society sans t'avoir retrouvé d'abord. J'ai erré au hasard pendant trois jours avant de tomber sur cette étrange boutique.

\- Tu as trouvé la boutique d'Urahara ?! s'exclama-t-il, épaté. Elle est pourtant protégée par de nombreux sorts de kido pour rendre le reiatsu de ses occupants indétectable...

\- Oh, je n'ai rien détecté, en fait je suis tombée sur elle un peu par hasard, j'ai suivi un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et au reiatsu étrange qui observait la boutique. Je n'ai compris que plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un quincy.

\- Ryu... souffla le grand brun.

Meliane lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais il se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Une vieille connaissance, dit-il.

\- Toi et ton fils, vous connaissez tous les quincy du coin on dirait ! railla-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous ai épiés pendant pas mal de temps, toi et l'autre mec au bob là.

\- C'est bizarre, on aurait dû sentir ton reiatsu...

\- Je sais rendre mon reiatsu invisible même aux yeux les plus exercés depuis toujours, apparemment c'est un don inné chez moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai été accepté à l'académie aussi jeune. Du coup, j'ai a peu près compris que tu ne pouvais pas retourner à la Soul Society parce que tu n'avais plus tes pouvoirs de shinigami et que tu voulais protéger Masaki.

\- C'est un bon résumé des choses, acquiesça Isshin. Mais comment es-tu retournée à la Soul Society ?

\- Le shinigami en poste de cette ville, je lui ai dit que je m'étais perdue en suivant un papillon des enfers et il m'a ramené à l'académie sans même le signaler, pour m'éviter d'être punie, fanfaronna la jeune femme. Les adultes sont tellement crédules avec les enfants !

Ils rirent ensemble et furent interrompus par les filles qui avaient fini leurs devoirs. Yuzu alla en cuisine pour préparer à manger et Karin s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle à son père.

\- Oh, eh bien Mel-chan me racontait qu'Ichigo avait du succès à l'école mais qu'il ne semble pas s'en être aperçu, c'est fou ! répondit celui-ci en riant de plus belle.

* * *

 _Retour au présent_

\- Vous dîtes... qu'il savait ?

Meliane était désorientée. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Urahara au point de croire tout ce qu'il lui disait, mais en l'occurrence il n'avait rien à gagner à lui mentir, surtout qu'elle n'avait qu'à en parler avec Isshin pour être fixée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père lui avait caché le fait qu'il connaissait son existence avant aujourd'hui mais ça la blessait. Elle se posait tout un tas de questions, du coup, à commencer par la même que le marchand : pourquoi Isshin n'avait pas demandé à son ami de lui amener sa fille pour la rencontrer ?

\- Oh, vous n'étiez pas au courant... Désolé, j'avais pensé qu'il vous en aurait parlé, fit l'homme au bob rayé en grimaçant d'un air gêné.

Même en sachant que c'était mesquin, la grande brune lui en voulait d'avoir gâché sa bonne entente avec son père. Maintenant, elle allait être mal à l'aise avec ce dernier ! Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop optimiste, peut-être qu'Isshin n'était pas prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouvert dans sa famille...

\- Vous ne devriez pas froncer les sourcils ainsi, cela vous donne l'air très sévère et vous vieillit ! lança son hôte d'un ton léger comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela ne fit que renforcer son irritation envers lui et elle se leva vivement, le visage contrarié.

\- Vous savez parler aux femmes, vous ! maugréa-t-elle avec ironie. Il est tard, cette conversation n'a que trop duré.

Tournant les talons, elle prit la direction de la sortie du magasin.

\- Meliane-san ! l'appela alors l'homme au bob rayé.

Elle se retourna, lui jetant un regard qui signifiait clairement "Si tu me sors encore une vanne pourrie, j'te bute !". Bizarrement, sa menace implicite parut amuser le marchand, mais il reprit rapidement un air sérieux.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec Isshin-san, il a enduré beaucoup de choses difficiles et je suis sûr qu'il était aussi effrayé que vous quant à la possibilité d'être rejeté par cette personne sur qui il a toujours veillé de loin.

La jeune femme fut partagée entre l'envie de lui répliquer de se mêler de ses affaires et l'étonnement de le voir s'impliquer ainsi. Sans compter qu'il semblait avoir lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ! Était-elle à ce point transparente ou bien avait-il des pouvoirs de médium ? Après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la fois agacé et intrigué, elle partit sans lui répondre. Elle ne serait pas trop dure avec son père, mais pas parce qu'il lui avait demandé ! Simplement parce qu'elle voulait lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Elle avait attendu tellement de temps avant de le rencontrer, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant sur un mal-entendu...

Elle retourna chez les Kurosaki et ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un œil dans la chambre d'Ichigo pour vérifier s'il était bien rentré. Son demi-frère dormait comme un bébé, sur le ventre, les bras relevés au-dessus de son oreiller comme s'il faisait un câlin à ce dernier. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi puis referma la porte en douceur avant de se glisser dans la chambre des filles sur la pointe des pieds. Les deux petites étaient endormies depuis bien longtemps, Karin ronflait comme une bienheureuse et Yuzu avait tellement remué que sa couverture était roulée en boule à ses pieds.

La grande brune la saisit et recouvrit avec la petite fille aux cheveux châtains qui s'agrippa aux rebords du tissu en poussant un petit soupir. Une bouffée de tendresse la submergea et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Pas moyen qu'elle perde tout ça ! Elle était peut-être heureuse d'avoir rencontré son père, mais sa rencontre avec Ichigo avait été encore plus intense. Elle observait son petit frère grandir depuis toujours, elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir toujours été à ses côtés ! Les filles, c'était un peu plus récent, Meliane était moins habituée à elles mais ces dernières n'en demeuraient pas moins adorables et elle avait envie de mieux les connaître.

Elle se coucha, le sourire aux lèvres. Demain, elle se lèverait tôt pour pouvoir parler avec Isshin avant qu'il n'aille travailler, elle lui donnerait l'occasion de s'expliquer et s'il se montrait un peu plus distant ou réservé que la veille, elle tenterait de l'amadouer. De toute façon, elle n'allait pas le laisser lui échapper ! Rassérénée, elle s'endormit rapidement non sans maudire Urahara et ses paroles insouciantes qui l'avaient tourmentée, même si au final il s'était avéré de bon conseil. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur elle et en définitive, elle n'en savait pas plus sur lui qu'au début de la soirée... Il l'avait bien eue !

 ** **Fin du chapitre 3****

 _ _Hé bien, je vous avoue que je pensais finir ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé cette semaine qui ont fait que je n'avais ni le temps ni la motivation pour écrire. Comme je vous avais promis de le poster avant la fin de la semaine, j'ai finalement trouvé un peu des deux (temps et motiv ^^) pour vous le faire...__

 _ _Je sais que y a vraiment beaucoup de blabla dans ce chapitre et j'en m'en excuse, mais il fallait expliquer pas mal de choses, au moins c'est fait maintenant ! Dans le prochain chapitre, y a beaucoup plus d'action, ne vous inquiétez pas (y a même une scène de yaoi, ma première... ;P).__

 _ _J'espère avoir des retours sur ce chapitre, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous en pensez puisque je n'ai pas de reviews malgré les vues... En tout cas, vous avez un autre chapitre tout prêt juste derrière petits chanceux ! :D__


	5. Chapter 4

_Et voici donc la seconde partie initiale du chapitre de quinze pages sur Ichigo... Dire que je croyais que j'aurais du mal à écrire de son PDV, bah finalement ça a été ! XD_

 _Petite alerte : présence d'une scène de yaoi dans ce chapitre, pour ceux que ça dérange, vous voilà prévenus._

 _Pour les autres, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! XP_

 **Chapitre 4 : Le combat intérieur d'Ichigo ou Comment le subconscient peut nous apprendre qu'on est complètement sado-maso.**

Ichigo se réveilla en entendant des éclats de rire venir du salon. Jetant un œil vers son réveil, il vit qu'il était dix heures passées. Ses sœurs devaient être à l'école et son père à la clinique, donc c'était sûrement Meliane qui gloussait comme débile... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore à cette fille ? Enfilant un bas de jogging et un t-shirt, le jeune homme alla la rejoindre après un rapide passage à la salle de bain. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la grande brune n'était pas seule.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi t'es pas au travail toi ? lança-t-il à son père en voyant ce dernier assis sur le canapé près de la jeune femme.

Meliane semblait trop absorbée par le livre qu'elle tenait pour le saluer et Isshin lui adressa un regard sceptique.

\- Et c'est mon fils qui est sensé se trouver en cours à cette heure-ci qui ose me dire ça ?

Le rouquin feignit l'innocence.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'avais un prof absent ce matin ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

Isshin eut un sourire sadique, ce qui fit légèrement flipper son fils. Généralement, quand son père faisait cette tête-là, c'était toujours lui qui trinquait !

\- Mel-chan voulait en savoir plus sur notre famille alors j'ai sorti nos albums photos pour les lui montrer... Elle a particulièrement aimé la photo où tu t'étais retrouvé presque enterré dans le sable à la plage, tu sais quand tu étais tombé dans le trou que j'avais creusé avec tes sœurs ! Même que Karin-chan avait mis du sable dans ton maillot et...

\- Rah, ça suffit ! l'interrompit-il, rouge comme une écrevisse. Et toi là, ça se fait pas de fouiner comme ça dans la vie des gens, c'est personnel ! ajouta-t-il en confisquant l'album photo en question des mains de la grande brune, prise au dépourvu.

Elle eut tellement l'air déçue, comme un enfant à qui l'on viendrait de dire que le Père Noël n'existe pas, qu'Ichigo se sentit immédiatement coupable de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourtant il avait raison, non ?! Isshin lui lança un regard désapprobateur en secouant la tête.

\- Ne fait pas attention à cet idiot sans cœur Mel-chan, tu sais comme sont les garçons de cet âge-là... dit-il en faisant un câlin à la jeune femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune lycéen leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant, désespéré. Meliane le fixait d'un air larmoyant et il finit par lui rendre l'album en grognant.

\- Ok, c'est bon, tu peux regarder si tu y tiens tant que ça ! C'est rien que des photos, pas la peine de s'exciter...

Son père lui lança un regard moqueur qu'il prit grand soin d'ignorer avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour se servir son petit déjeuner. La grande brune et Isshin éclatèrent d'un rire complice et les regards qu'ils échangeaient de si bon matin coupèrent l'appétit du jeune homme. Mon œil qu'elle aime pas les vieux ! songea-t-il en frissonnant de dégoût. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait se retrouver avec une shinigami d'à peine dix ans de plus que lui pour belle-mère... Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il explique à Meliane que les shinigamis n'étaient pas sensés frayer avec les humains de cette façon.

\- Oye, Meliane, l'interpella-t-il une fois son petit déjeuner expédié, je vais voir Shinji après les cours, tu comptes rester ici toute la journée ?

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds, tel un diable sur ressort.

\- Je t'accompagne ! rétorqua-t-elle en délaissant Isshin qui se mit à bouder.

Ils sortirent donc ensemble de la maison et le rouquin avala la pilule qu'il tenait dans sa main, laissant Kon aller au lycée à sa place puis il se tourna vers la grande brune.

\- Tu sais, je vais pas vraiment aller en cours, déclara-t-il.

\- Je sais, tu vas voir Shinji pour t'entraîner à maîtriser tes pouvoirs de hollow.

Le jeune homme fut surpris qu'elle ait deviné.

\- Comment tu sais que Shinji a proposé de m'entraîner ?

Meliane eut un sourire innocent.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je regardais les combats depuis la Soul Society. Il se pourrait que j'ai surpris également ta conversation avec Shinji quand il t'a expliqué qui il était...

\- T'es sûre que c'est bien légal tes histoires d'espionnage du monde réel ? Nan parce qu'ici, ça s'appelle de la violation de vie privée, l'informa-t-il en lui lançant un regard moralisateur. Et puis d'abord, comment tu fais ça ? Je croyais que seul le centre de recherches et de développement pouvait recevoir des images du monde réel...

\- Disons que j'ai perfectionné cette technique depuis pas mal d'années, répondit-elle avec un air malicieux. A l'école des shinigami, quand j'ai commencé a apprendre le kido, j'ai d'abord essayé de combiner le Kakushitsuijaku avec le Tenteikura, pour espionner les shinigamis du Gotei Treize. La combinaison d'un sort de localisation et d'un sort de communication était plutôt évidente pour réussir ce que je voulais faire.

\- Dis donc, c'est que t'es une délinquante depuis toujours en fait !

\- Au début j'avais un peu de mal, mais à force de pratiquer le kido, j'ai fini par réussir la combinaison parfaite des deux sorts en y insérant l'invocation d'un Kekkai pour obtenir une image. Et quand je suis devenue shinigami... j'ai eu l'idée d'y ajouter le sort d'invocation du Senkaimon pour espionner le monde réel.

Ichigo avait du mal à comprendre cette manie de vouloir espionner les gens.

\- Tu te faisais tant chier que ça ? Nan parce qu'il me semblait que les shinigamis du Gotei Treize étaient assez occupés, genre à tuer des hollows, accompagner les âmes vers la Soul Society et tout ça... railla-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

La jeune femme lui tira la langue.

\- Je faisais ça pendant mes temps libres uniquement et à ce que je sache, la curiosité n'est pas un crime !

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu as vu d'autre par "curiosité" ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'as espionné moi ?

Meliane rougit et détourna le regard. Ils étaient désormais presque arrivés au hangar et le jeune homme ralentit, voulant avoir la réponse à sa question. Il était certain que ce n'était pas un hasard si elle était intervenue dans son combat contre Grimmjow.

\- Je... Après ton passage à la Soul Society, tout le monde ne parlait que de toi, alors... je voulais voir ce que tu avais de si exceptionnel... bafouilla-t-elle.

Son excuse bancale et son ton hésitant laissaient à penser qu'elle mentait, ce qui laissa le rouquin dubitatif. Pourquoi lui mentir ? Est-ce qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose ? Il en venait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de lui faire confiance aussi rapidement... Il tenta de capter son regard, mais la grande brune gardait les yeux obstinément baissés vers le sol devant elle. Elle était vraiment nulle pour cacher des choses aux gens ! Tant pis, il finirait bien par le savoir un jour ou l'autre. Lâchant l'affaire, il passa devant elle et s'engouffra dans l'entrepôt abandonné.

Elle le suivit en silence et ils finirent par déboucher dans le sous-sol où les vizards avaient élus domicile. Shinji les accueillis en adressant un sourire crispé à la jeune shinigami, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne accompagné...

\- Salut. Euh, Meliane squatte chez moi en ce moment et comme je voulais pas la laisser seule avec mon père toute la journée, j'ai dû l'amener avec moi... s'excusa-t-il un peu gêné.

Le jeune lycéen sentit un frisson dans sa nuque, sentant des ondes négatives émaner de derrière lui et vit en se retournant que la jeune femme lui lançait un regard outré. Il eut un sourire moqueur avant se reporter son attention sur les vizards. Shinji semblait un peu agacé, mais il finit par hausser les épaules en soufflant.

\- Tant qu'elle reste dans son coin et qu'elle n'intervint pas, ça me va.

\- Attend une seconde Shinji ! intervint alors une petite blonde au visage renfrogné. Ne me dis pas que tu vas accepter que cette shinigami de mes deux reste ici ?!

Ses cheveux étaient remontés par deux élastiques formant une couette de chaque côté de son visage, elle portait un survêtement de sport rouge vif, un katana dans le dos et se baladait pieds nus.

\- Hiyori, je te rappelle qu'Ichigo est aussi un shinigami, rétorqua l'homme au carré blond, l'air exaspéré.

\- C'est pas pareil, il est comme nous et on s'est tous mis d'accord pour lui ! Mais c'est hors de question qu'on accueille une shinigami de la Soul Society ici !

Meliane semblait légèrement vexée par l'hostilité de la petite blonde et le rouquin ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour apaiser les tensions.

\- Ça vous va si je reste devant la porte du hangar ? proposa soudain la shinigami, surprenant tout le monde.

Elle avait l'air toujours aussi mécontente, mais résignée.

\- Mais je peux pas vous promettre de ne pas entrer si jamais je sens qu'Ichigo est en danger, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tch, t'es sa nounou ou quoi ? se moqua la visard aux couettes blondes.

Le jeune lycéen cru qu'elle allait continuer de s'énerver contre la shinigami brune, mais elle se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil entendu à Shinji qui hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, fit celui-ci en regardant Meliane, ça ne nous dérange pas que tu montes la garde devant le hangar, mais évite de montrer ton reiatsu, on n'a pas envie que tous les shinigamis du Gotei Treize sachent qu'on habite ici.

La grande brune lui lança un regard peu amène avant de rebrousser chemin vers la sortie, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses hôtes. Les vizards laissèrent Shinji s'occuper de lui, l'observant dans l'ombre, tandis qu'il tentait de se conformer aux instructions de ce dernier sans rechigner. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez. Le vizard le prenait vraiment pour un idiot, il lui faisait faire des exercices physiques qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses pouvoirs de hollow !

\- Ça suffit, j'en ai marre, s'énerva-t-il en rengant son zampakuto. J'aurais dû me douter que t'avais rien d'intéressant à m'apprendre !

Pour une fois, l'homme au carré blond ne souriait pas et malgré son calme apparent, le rouquin pouvait sentir sa colère.

\- Tu ne fais pas d'effort, Ichigo, protesta-t-il de sa voix traînante. Tu avais pourtant promis de faire tout ce que je te demanderais et au lieu de ça, tu te plains au bout d'à peine une heure ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

\- Je respecterai ma part du marché quand tu respecteras la tienne !

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et se retrouva face à Hiyori qui lui souriait d'un air mauvais.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes professeurs, sale petit ingrat ! le menaça-t-elle en s'élançant dans les airs, un pied tendu en avant.

Heureusement, il avait de l'entraînement pour éviter ce genre de coup grâce à son père.

\- Eh la naine, si tu t'occupais de tes affaires ! grogna-t-il alors qu'elle revenait à la charge tout de suite après.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la naine ! J'espère que tu tiens pas à ses bijoux de famille Shinji !

\- Vas-y doucement Hiyori, on doit l'entraîner, pas le tuer, rétorqua le blond d'un ton vaguement ennuyé.

Ils combattirent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, la vizard aux couettes blondes lattant allègrement le rouquin en utilisant ses pouvoirs de hollow. Bientôt, ce dernier commença à donner des signes de fatigue et elle devint de plus en plus féroce envers lui. Finalement, l'homme au carré blond sembla perdre patience.

\- Ça suffit Hiyori, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers eux. Ça ne donne rien, on va essayer une autre méthode...

Il approcha d'Ichigo et posa sa main sur son front, couvrant ainsi ses yeux. Ce dernier fut paralysé par une sorte de courant d'énergie qui le traversa, puis tout s'obscurcit autour de lui et il se retrouva tout à coup dans sa dimension intérieure, celle où il avait vu Zangetsu pour la première fois. Sauf que le vieil homme à lunettes n'était pas là, à sa place se trouvait...

\- Rukia ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Salut, Ichigo, lança gaiement la jeune shinigami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pense que c'est à toi de le deviner, vu qu'on est dans ton monde intérieur, répondit-elle l'air aussi intriguée que lui.

\- Ok...

Ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir en forme, mais en même temps, c'était simplement un produit de son imagination. Dans la réalité, la jeune femme était sûrement encore chez Urahara, en train de se remettre de ses blessures. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand soudain elle mit la main en visière comme pour observer quelque chose au loin.

\- Ichigo, je crois qu'on a de la visite !

Le rouquin suivit la direction de son regard et fut à la fois atterré et choqué de voir ce qui arrivait : trois énormes créatures se dirigeaient vers eux, plus hautes que les immeubles de son monde intérieur, elles sautaient de bâtiment en bâtiment et leurs grands sauts les faisait avancer rapidement malgré leur taille colossale. Ce qui était choquant, ça n'était pas leur taille, non, c'était leur forme... Leurs traits étaient brouillés, comme s'ils avaient été dessinés avec un gros crayon, ils étaient en noir et blanc et ils avaient la forme très reconnaissable du lapin Chappy !

\- Oye, c'est quoi ce délire ?! demanda-t-il en jetant un regard suspicieux à la petite brune.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules en sortant tout de même son zampakuto.

\- Ce sont des ennemis à abattre, supposa-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

\- Ça j'avais compris, mais pourquoi ils ont cette gueule-là ?

Il savait reconnaître un de ses dessin quand il en voyait un.

\- C'est certainement une apparence destinée à les faire paraître moins menaçants auprès de leurs proies ! présuma la jeune femme, l'air épatée par une telle ingéniosité.

Le jeune lycéen compris qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle et sortit son zampakuto pour faire face aux lapins géants. Sérieusement, il devait vraiment avoir un problème pour créer ce genre de situation dans son subconscient... Quand les créatures arrivèrent sur eux, ils commencèrent le combat et, à son grand étonnement, il s'aperçut que les sosies de Chappy étaient incroyablement forts ! Il dû rapidement faire appel à son bankai pour ne pas se faire écraser au sens propre comme au figuré, mais même en lançant des Gestuga Tensho dans tous les sens, ses ennemis semblaient toujours revenir à la charge, à peine bousculés par ses attaques.

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant Rukia hurler de douleur et se précipita à ses côtés avant de se figer, saisit par une angoisse sourde. La petite brune avait un trou dans la poitrine, exactement au même endroit où Grimmjow l'avait blessée. Soudain, les lapins géants disparurent et il se retrouva en train de regarder le sang de la jeune femme se répandre sur le bitume et ses yeux devenir vitreux, la scène se rejouant devant ses yeux.

\- ...chigo...

Malgré son regard éteint, il entendit la petite shinigami murmurer son nom et cela le sortit de sa léthargie.

\- Rukia... souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux, serrant ses doigts froids dans sa grande main.

\- I... chigo... Pourquoi... ?

\- Hein ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour... quoi... es-tu ici ? continua-t-elle en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait alors qu'il la voyait si mal en point, même ce n'était pas la réalité. Bon sang, la voir sur le point de mourir une fois lui avait amplement suffit !

\- Je... Je suis là... pour devenir plus fort, finit-il par répondre, les dents serrées alors que ses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Parce que... je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger.

\- Non... chuchota la jeune femme alors qu'un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton. Tu es là pour trouver... des réponses...

\- Des réponses... ? Quelles réponses ?!

\- Qui... tu es...

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de d'immobiliser totalement puis de disparaître, comme le faisaient toutes les âmes qui arrivaient à leur fin. Ichigo serra sa petite main jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Ce n'était pas réel... Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas réel ! Bordel ! Alors pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ?! Quand son amie se fut entièrement volatilisée, il se retrouva à genoux sur le bitume, sanglotant et tremblant de rage. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il devait revivre ça ?! C'était même pire que la première fois, cette fois-ci, Rukia était morte, il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver...

Il frappa le sol de ses poings et poussa un long gémissement trahissant sa souffrance et sa fureur. C'était quoi ce délire ? Il était sensé réussir à maîtriser son pouvoir de hollow grâce à ça ?! N'importe quoi ! Shinji l'avait sûrement trompé, il l'avait envoyé ici pour qu'il souffre, encore et encore... Cet enfoiré ! Comme un écho à ses pensées, il entendit un ricanement sinistre s'élever dans son dos. Sa tristesse d'évapora et il se retourna vivement, habité par une immense colère. Cette dernière flamboya quand il découvrit que l'auteur de ce rire n'était autre que Grimmjow.

\- La fille morte a raison, Ichi, déclara-t-il en souriant d'un air perfide. Tu es là pour savoir qui tu es.

\- Elle n'est pas morte ! hurla le jeune homme en s'élançant vers lui le sabre en avant.

L'arrancar ricana à nouveau et évita son coup sans effort, en utilisant le sonido pour se déplacer derrière lui. Aveuglé par ses émotions, le jeune lycéen n'essayait même pas de réfléchir et fonçait tête baissée, répétant sans cesse les mêmes mouvements.

\- C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui l'a blessé ! répétait-il en boucle. Je te hais ! Je te hais !

Le punk aux cheveux bleus finit par l'immobiliser, bloquant ses mouvements en le ceinturant par derrière d'un bras tandis qu'il maintenait son autre bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est moi le responsable, Ichi ? susurra-t-il sournoisement à son oreille. Tu crois vraiment que ton amie a été blessée à cause de moi ?

Le jeune homme essaya de se débattre, encore plus furieux de voir que son ennemi lui renvoyait à la figure ses tourments intérieurs, mais l'autre resserra sa prise.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu me déteste... ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Sa colère décrut lentement, peu à peu remplacée par un trouble provoqué par les paroles de l'arrancar. Il avait raison, c'était contre sa propre faiblesse qu'il était furieux...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressasses sans arrêt notre combat ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux devenir plus fort ? lui demanda ce dernier.

Son souffle sur sa nuque le fit frissonner et il commença à se sentir gêné de cette proximité avec son ennemi.

\- Je veux te battre ! grogna-t-il en le toisant avec un air défi, la tête tournée sur le côté pour croiser son regard azur.

Grimmjow le fixa, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux me battre, mais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ton ennemi ? Ou parce que tu as enfin trouvé un adversaire à ta taille ? Tu veux te mesurer à moi pour savoir qui de nous deux a la plus grosse, pas vrai ?

En disant cela, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un air gourmand et le rouquin se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, essayant malgré tout de ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne s'était pas amusé pendant leur combat... Comme a chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à un adversaire fort, il s'était senti... exalté. Il avait fait abstraction de tout le reste, Rukia, les arrancars, Aizen, les shinigamis... Plus rien ne comptait hormis le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant, l'air de défi qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ennemi, la volonté de se surpasser.

\- Qui es-tu, Ichi ? reprit l'homme aux cheveux bleus en tenant le menton du rouquin pour qu'il ne puisse pas détourner le regard. Tu n'es pas un shinigami comme les autres, tu n'es pas un simple humain...

Il avançait son visage de plus en plus près au-dessus du sien, arborant un sourire carnassier et Ichigo se rendit compte que quelque chose de dur se frottait contre ses fesses. Bordel, ça... c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait ?! Comment... Pourquoi son subconscient lui montrait ça ?! Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son entraînement ! Il rougit furieusement alors que l'arrancar ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Je... Pourquoi...

\- Tu parles trop, contente-toi de te laisser faire, l'interrompit Grimmjow. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a une certaine alchimie entre nous, je l'ai ressentie et toi aussi.

\- Mais je...

\- Tu es à moi, je te l'ai dit ! Maintenant, la ferme.

Et il fondit sur sa bouche, tel un fauve affamé. Au début, le jeune homme ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, il avait soudain très chaud, son cœur s'était mis à battre à cent à l'heure et il avait les mains moites. Puis la langue de l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'introduisit entre ses lèvres, à la fois brutale et douce, caressant son palais avant d'entamer un ballet avec la sienne.

Des sensations inconnues explosèrent en lui, alors qu'il avait l'impression de se liquéfier dans les bras de l'arrancar. Bordel... Comment un truc aussi anormal pouvait être aussi bon ?! Un hollow était en train de l'embrasser, un des Espada d'Aizen, un mec de surcroît... et il adorait ça ! Et putain, tout ça c'était son subconscient ! Puisque ça n'arrivait pas en vrai, il pouvait bien se laisser aller, même si c'était un ennemi qui lui donnait ce baiser...

C'était son premier baiser, même si techniquement, ça n'était pas vraiment arrivé. Grimmjow avait raison, il avait ressenti l'attraction entre eux lors de leur première rencontre. Mais il n'avait pas compris... C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par une fille. Elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Alors que les hommes... Plusieurs fois, il avait ressentit ce genre d'attirance sans y prêter vraiment attention, croyant que son intérêt se portait sur la force de cette personne.

Il repensa notamment à Byakuya, lors de leur combat près du Sokyoku. Merde. Il avait eut le béguin pour le frère de Rukia sans même le savoir ! Une douleur vive mais fugace le rappela à ce qui était en train de se passer, l'une des canines de Grimmjow lui ayant égratigné la langue alors qu'il intensifiait son baiser, se frottant davantage contre le jeune homme.

En sentant son érection entre ses fesses, Ichigo gémit, se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son caleçon. L'arrancar émit un grondement sourd puis lâcha sa bouche pour laisser une traînée de baisers brûlants le long de sa gorge avant de lui mordiller le cou. Son bras qui l'avait ceinturé au départ était désormais occupé à défaire sa ceinture tandis que son autre main avait pénétré dans son uniforme, titillant la pointe de son mamelon et griffant légèrement son pectoral.

\- Je... Grimm... haleta-t-il, totalement abandonné à la merci du prédateur.

Ce dernier ricana avant d'accentuer sa morsure, devenant plus brutal. Ses dents et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent en même temps dans la peau du rouquin qui sentit son sang couler avant que la douleur n'atteigne son cerveau.

\- Que... qu'est-ce... tu fais ? protesta-t-il, encore abruti par le désir et le plaisir que l'autre lui avait fait ressentir.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose niveau sexe entre hommes, mais il était sûr que faire couler le sang de l'autre n'était pas une option obligatoire ! L'homme aux cheveux bleus claqua brusquement des mâchoires et lui brisa la clavicule gauche au passage, lui arrachant un rugissement.

\- Grimmjow !

L'interpellé finit de lécher le sang qui coulait de sa blessure au cou avant d'éclater d'un rire sadique. Il avait réussi à dénouer la ceinture du jeune shinigami et ouvrit son uniforme, observant son corps d'un air affamé.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu es ma proie... le revendiqua l'arrancar avant de plonger ses crocs dans son cœur.

Ichigo sentit sa poitrine se déchirer et hurla de douleur tandis qu'un voile sombre tombait sur ses yeux. Son sang coulait à flot et son pouls ralentissait dangereusement alors que l'homme qui l'embrassait quelques minutes plus tôt était désormais en train lui dévorer le cœur, littéralement. Alors qu'il sentait la vie le quitter, le rouquin entendit un murmure au milieu des bruits de déchirement et de lapement.

\- Pas un simple humain, pas un simple shinigami...

Puis il se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, le corps trempé de sueur, il regarda autour de lui, espérant ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise cette fois-ci. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Shinji qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il voulait dire "Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi affolé alors que tu viens de te réveiller, espèce idiot ?".

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit le temps de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il était vivant. Le jeune homme passa tout de même sa main sur son cou et à son cœur pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Non, il allait bien. Il laissa échapper un second soupir et Shinji lui donna une frappe sur la tête en affichant un air agacé.

\- T'as pas bientôt fini ?

\- La ferme, répondit Ichigo qui reprenait à peine son calme.

\- Quoi ? T'as fait un cauchemars ?

On aurait plutôt dit un rêve érotique qui se terminait en cauchemar... se dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Décidément, son subconscient se foutait complètement de sa gueule ! A part le fait qu'il soit gay, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé retirer de tout ça ?! Qu'il devait pas faire confiance à Grimmjow juste parce qu'il était beau gosse ? Ça, il aurait pu le comprendre tout seul !

\- Dis, ça a pas marché ton truc, j'ai pas du tout réussi à utiliser mon pouvoir de hollow... reprocha-t-il au blond.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Bah, des lapins géants ont tué Rukia, ensuite Grimmjow est apparu et m'a embrassé avant de me bouffer au sens propre. Puis je suis mort et je me suis réveillé ici.

\- Ah, fit simplement le vizard d'un ton désolé. Faudrait que t'évite de raconter ça comme ça dans la réalité, sinon les gens risquent de te trouver vraiment bizarre.

\- Dans la... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire que je suis toujours dans mon monde intérieur ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ?!

En même temps, il trouvait bizarre que les autres vizards aient disparus.

\- Eh bien, tu as vu une amie et un ennemi avant moi, résonna Shinji, donc je suppose qu'il fallait une sorte de... personne neutre pour compléter le tableau.

\- Une personne neutre ? Toi ?

Son intonation dubitative arracha un sourire au vizard.

\- Une personne moins impliquée émotionnellement, si tu préfères.

\- Pour faire quoi ? soupira le rouquin d'un ton exaspéré. Depuis que je suis là, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit d'utile !

\- Que t'ont dit les deux autres ?

\- Que j'étais là pour trouver des réponses sur qui je suis... Que je ne suis pas qu'un simple humain ni un simple shinigami... C'est à peu près tout, résuma-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? Rien qui ne concerne le combat ? insista le blond.

Peut-être...

\- Je... Grimmjow... M'a fait comprendre que je ne combattais pas uniquement pour protéger mes amis... je pense. Je combat... Parce que j'aime ça. Je veux devenir plus fort... pour trouver de nouveaux adversaires contre qui me battre... avoua-t-il en se sentant légèrement honteux.

Shinji lui posa une main sur l'épaule en le fixant d'un air entendu.

\- Et d'où tu crois que ça te vient, cette envie de combattre, de devenir plus fort ? Certainement pas de ta partie humaine, les humains ont toujours une raison rationnelle de vouloir quelque chose. Idem pour les shinigamis, après tout, ce sont des âmes humaines à la base...

\- J'ai rencontré des shinigamis qui ont cette même envie... contesta Ichigo, en songeant principalement à un certain capitaine de la onzième division.

\- Mais dans leur cas, elle vient de leur vécu, c'est une raison rationnelle, argumenta le vizard. Chez toi, ce qui est rationnel, c'est de combattre pour protéger les autres. Combattre pour l'amour du combat, c'est une pulsion qui te vient d'ailleurs...

\- Et ça me vient d'où, selon toi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, sinon je ne le saurais pas moi non plus puisque je suis issu de ton imagination, se moqua le blond. Tu es simplement ici pour l'accepter et cesser de te voiler la face.

En disant cela, Shinji commença a disparaître, comme l'avait fait Rukia un peu plus tôt. Le décor changea à nouveau et Ichigo se retrouva au milieu des bâtiments de son monde intérieur. Soudain, un ricanement se fit entendre et une version de lui-même avec les cheveux blancs et un uniforme blanc apparut devant lui. Les yeux de cet autre Ichigo étaient noirs, avec la pupille jaune, et il arborait un sourire sadique.

Le jeune homme entendit alors comme un écho qui résonnait au loin : "toi et moi, on est pareil, on veut devenir plus fort" disait la voix de Rukia. "Toi et moi, on est pareil, on aime le combat", continua la voix de Grimmjow. "Toi et moi, on est pareil, on porte une part d'ombre en nous", termina la voix de Shinji. Sa part d'ombre...

Elle était là, elle lui faisait face. Il avait toujours eut peur d'elle, tenté de la cacher. Il croyait que ce hollow était un ennemi comme les autres, qu'il devait le combattre pour ne pas finir dévoré. Mais en réalité, il savait depuis le début ce qu'il était... Une part de lui-même. Ni humaine, ni shinigami. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, se dit-il en sortant son zampakuto. Et il sourit à l'autre lui-même avant d'attaquer.

 **Fin du chapitre 4**

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop frustrés avec la scène entre Grimmy et Ichi, je suppose que vous auriez préféré que ça ne se finisse pas comme ça... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bientôt se revoir, en vrai cette fois ! ;P_

 _Je me suis bien marrée en écrivant le passage avec les Chappy géants._

 _Si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des suggestions ou juste si vous avez envie de m'encourager à continuer de publier cette fic, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience !_

 _C'était le dernier chapitre que je publierais cette année, donc je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes et on se retrouve l'année prochaine, dans cette fic ou une autre... Je vous bizoute tout partout ! XD C'est bientôt Noël alors je me sens d'humeur généreuse ! 3_


	6. Chapter 5

_Salut à tous, ravie de vous retrouver pour les aventures de Meliane et Ichigo !_

 _J'ai un gros dilemme, parce que j'adore écrire cette fic, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle plaise vu que je n'ai aucun retour (sauf Lilisu mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé son avis donc c'est de la triche :P)._ _Je sais pas si ça vient de mon OC qui plait pas, du scénar en lui-même ou de ma façon d'écrire du PDV d'un mec..._

 _Bref, c'est un peu frustrant du coup ! :S Pour le moment, je vais continuer à publier comme je l'avais prévu mais si ça ne change pas, j'écourterais sûrement... C'est pas marrant de se casser le cul et de ne pas savoir si les gens apprécient ou pas, sans compter que j'ai pas mal d'autre fic à écrire derrière._

 _Voilà, désolée pour ce petit coup de gueule, mais je préfère être sincère et que vous ne soyez pas surpris si la fic s'arrête dans quelques chapitres. Bonne lecture tout de même._

 **Chapitre 5 : Entraînement et surveillance ou Comment le thé crée des liens.**

Meliane écarquilla les yeux en entrant dans le hangar. Comme promis, elle était resté devant pendant des heures, mais elle venait de sentir quelque chose d'étrange, le reiatsu d'Ichigo et celui d'un hollow mélangés. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'il avait dû finir par maîtriser ses pouvoirs, mais quand elle avait également sentit le reiatsu des vizards s'enflammer, elle s'était dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Et elle avait eu raison ! Les vizards étaient postés en arc de cercle autour d'un kekkai renfermant Ichigo et de l'un des leur qui combattaient ensemble... Sauf qu'Ichigo ne semblait pas lui-même, outre le fait qu'il porte un masque de hollow et qu'il avait un trou à la poitrine, il agissait comme une bête sauvage. S'approchant avec inquiétude et méfiance, elle vit la petite blonde lui lançer un regard de travers.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fous là ? gronda-t-elle avec mépris.

\- J'avais prévenu que je reviendrais si je sentais qu'Ichigo était en danger et il me semble que ça soit le cas, répondit la jeune femme posément.

Elle ne comptait pas se laisser intimider ! La vizard allait faire un pas en avant, mais Shinji la retint par le col.

\- Laisse, Hiyori. Nous avons accepté ses conditions, on ne va pas revenir dessus maintenant, dit-il, l'air tout de même contrarié.

\- Tu va la laisser voir ça ?! rétorqua la petite furie.

\- Je doute fort que le processus l'intéresse...

\- Ecoutez, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'Ichigo n'a pas l'air d'aller bien ! les interrompit la shinigami, agacée par leur dispute. Est-ce que c'est censé arriver ?!

Elle avait pointé le doigt vers le hollow que combattait le vizard en disant cela, espérant une explication de la part de l'un d'eux. Hiyori eut un rictus dédaigneux et alla bouder dans un coin tandis que l'homme au carré blond lui jetait un regard perçant alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, plus ou moins à l'écart des autres.

\- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Sérieusement ?!

\- Meliane Shiba, on s'est rencontré hier au cours du combat contre l'arrancar Grimmjow... lui rappela-t-elle, exaspérée par le fait qu'il ne semblait lui prêter aucune réelle attention depuis la veille.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Qui es-tu pour Ichigo ?

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'observa avec suspicion.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Ça me regarde à partir du moment où tu fais irruption chez nous pour m'interroger sur mes méthodes d'entraînement parce que tu es soit disant "inquiète" pour lui, répliqua le vizard d'un ton à la fois ferme et froid.

Ok, il commençait à la gonfler, son demi-frère était à moitié transformé en hollow, en train de combattre les vizards les uns après les autres et tout ce qu'il trouvait de mieux à faire, c'était de l'enquiquiner avec ses questions stupides !

\- S'il m'a laissée venir ici avec lui, c'est qu'il me fait confiance, alors ne me cherche pas et répond à ma question s'il te plaît !

Elle avait fait un effort pour rester polie et courtoise, mais s'il s'obstinait, ça risquait de ne pas durer... Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer ses liens avec le jeune homme alors que lui-même ignorait la vérité !

\- Tss, très bien, finit-il par lâcher en passant à côté d'elle pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Ichigo est en train de combattre son hollow intérieur dans son monde intérieur. Voilà ce qu'il se passe pendant ce temps.

Elle l'accompagna auprès du kekkai et fronça les sourcils en voyant le rouquin de plus près. Bon sang, on aurait vraiment cru que c'était un hollow ! Elle se mordit la lèvre, frustrée. Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

\- Comment il s'en sort ? s'enquérit-elle.

\- Disons qu'il a déjà dépassé le temps que certains d'entre nous ont mis à maîtriser leur propre hollow, marmonna Shinji l'air un peu inquiet. S'il ne réussit pas avant que le hollow n'ait complètement prit le contrôle de son corps...

Meliane le vit jeter un œil à son zampakuto et elle n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Donc, Ichigo était plus ou moins engagé dans un combat potentiellement mortel... Génial. Elle observa la suite des événements en silence, légèrement crispée. Les vizards défilaient les uns après les autres, combattant le hollow tout en se retenant assez pour ne pas le tuer par inadvertance puis ils se relayaient quand ils commençaient à fatiguer.

\- Lisa est la dernière à passer, l'informa l'homme au carré blond, le regard fixé sur le combat.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'une personne supplémentaire...

Il tourna un regard étonné vers elle.

\- Tu serais prête à te faire tuer par cette chose pour aider Ichigo ?

\- Je ne compte pas mourir, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée. Mais si cela arrive, au moins je n'aurais pas de regrets, j'aurais fait ce que j'aurais pu pour lui venir en aide.

Shinji parut à la fois impressionné et ennuyé par sa détermination.

\- Ok, dit-il néanmoins, tu passes après Lisa. Mais s'il se transforme complètement pendant que tu le combats, tu devras t'occuper de lui de la même façon que nous l'aurions fait.

L'idée de devoir tuer son frère, même transformé en hollow, donnait des sueurs froides à la jeune femme. Pourtant après quelques secondes de silence elle s'entendit répondre :

\- D'accord.

L'arrancar blond hocha la tête d'un air satisfait puis ils continuèrent d'observer le combat, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Meliane était concentrée sur le rouquin, qui semblait perdre de plus en plus son humanité à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle aurait sans dû être terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre, mais étonnement, elle se sentait simplement tendue et impatiente. Elle avait confiance en Ichigo, elle était certaine qu'il réussirait. Il fallait simplement lui laisser assez de temps...

Bientôt, Lisa commença à donner des signes de fatigue, se faisant blesser à l'épaule et à la jambe. Shinji ordonna son extraction du kekkai et la shinigami se mis en place pour la relayer. Ensuite, tout alla très vite : s'engouffrant dans le kekkai au moment où Lisa en sortait, elle dut immédiatement parer une attaque du hollow qui avait poursuivi sa proie. Son zampakuto vibra sous la puissance de l'impact et elle comprit pourquoi les vizards avaient eu autant de mal à le contenir : il était extrêmement fort, rapide et malgré son comportement sauvage, il semblait avoir un très bon instinct !

En réalité, ce hollow ressemblait beaucoup à Ichigo, ce qui la perturba, bien évidemment. Elle se mit en position de défense, veillant à ne laisser aucune ouverture à son adversaire, et se concentra pour suivre ses mouvements de façon à anticiper ses attaques assez vite pour ne pas être prise de court. Cela marcha pendant quelques minutes, mais il s'immobilisa soudainement en poussant un hurlement inhumain tandis que son corps se transformait à nouveau. Est-ce qu'il était encore...

\- Meliane !

Elle serra les dents en entendant ce rappel à l'ordre de Shinji. Bon sang, elle avait promis ! Mais elle était tellement certaine que son frère réussirait, elle y avait cru si fort... Même encore maintenant, elle ne voulait pas abandonner, elle voulait encore lui laisser du temps ! Malgré le regard de l'homme au carré blond qui pesait sur elle, elle continua simplement d'endurer les assauts du hollow, qui avaient désormais redoublé de puissance. Elle grimaça au premier choc, sentant les os de ses bras vibrer en même temps que son sabre. Ok, c'était plutôt mal parti pour elle...

\- Ichigo, bat-toi ! gronda-t-elle en regardant la créature qui lui faisait face dans les yeux.

Celle-ci poussa un autre cri inhumain qui lui vrilla les tympans et lui fit un instant perdre le sens de l'orientation, si bien qu'elle ne put totalement éviter le coup suivant. Projetée à terre, elle sentit une douleur vive à l'arrière du crâne et un liquide chaud et poisseux s'écouler dans sa nuque mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, trop occupée à éviter encore et encore le hollow qui semblait s'amuser avec elle.

\- Meliane ! Hachi va créer une brèche dans la barrière, je vais te remplacer ! cria le vizard blond pour qu'elle l'entende.

Eh bien, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part ! Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il la laisserait assumer son erreur, quitte à ce qu'elle en meurt. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une "sale shinigami ". Mais même si elle se prenait une sacré raclé, elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras.

\- Ichigo, si tu meurs ici, qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire à Rukia ?!

Il lui sembla que le hollow s'était figé pendant une seconde, elle continua donc sur cette lancée alors qu'il se jetait à nouveau sur elle.

\- Et Isshin, Karin et Yuzu, tu crois qu'ils s'en remettront ?!

Hachi était déjà près à ouvrir une brèche, mais il attendait qu'elle se rapproche, ce qu'elle ne comptait pas faire. Pas assez vigilante, elle se prit une entaille sur la joue et le bras avant que le hollow ne réussise à lui donner un coup sous la poitrine, pas très loin de son cœur. Crachant du sang, elle retint son bras en s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- On a besoin de toi ici, Ichigo ! Alors bouge ton cul ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais le hollow se remit à crier et elle sentit le désespoir la gagner. Elle avait joué sa dernière carte, cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir.

\- Putain de shinigami bornée ! entendit-elle derrière elle tandis que Shinji s'introduisait dans le kekkai.

C'était sympa de sa part, mais il était trop tard pour venir la sauver, elle n'était absolument pas en position pour se défendre. Elle avait échoué...

\- Ichigo, gomen... murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, le masque du hollow commença à se fendre ainsi que toute la carapace blanche qui avait recouvert le corps de son frère. L'arrancar blond immobilisa son sabre à côté d'elle et ils virent avec stupéfaction les fissures s'agrandir puis le masque tomba et le visage souriant du rouquin apparut.

\- Pourquoi tu chiales encore ? râla-t-il. T'es pas contente de me revoir ?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en essuyant ses larmes, un immense soulagement la gagnant.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! bougonna-t-elle en le relâchant.

A côté d'elle, Shinji posa une main sur la tête du lycéen et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

\- T'as explosé tous les records de lenteur, gros naze. Va falloir te rattraper pour le véritable entraînement !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu et impatient. Maintenant qu'il avait dompté son hollow intérieur, son frère allait devoir s'entraîner à combattre sous sa forme hollowmorphique.

* * *

Le soir venu, Ichigo ayant décidé qu'il ne quitterait pas le hangar des vizards jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit son entraînement, Meliane décida de se rendre chez Urahara pour voir comment se portait Rukia. Son frère ne lui avait rien demandé mais elle sentait qu'il était encore inquiet à propos de la petite shinigami brune. Et puis, elle commençait à s'ennuyer et Hiyori n'avait pas cessé de la bombarder de répliques cinglantes sur sa stupidité et son inutilité lors de la transformation d'Ichigo, du coup elle avait préféré partir avant de s'emporter et d'étriper la petite blonde avec ses couettes !

\- Bonsoir ! lança-t-elle en arrivant dans le magasin.

\- Okaéri nasaï, lui répondit la petite Ururu qui se tenait à la caisse.

Ginta, qui se tenait juste à côté, lui mit une tape sur la tête.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on dit quand quelqu'un rentre chez lui, espèce de sombre idiote ! Aux clients, tu dois dire "Irasshaimase" ! Compris ?!

La petite fille hocha la tête en se frottant le crâne, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Irasshaimase, pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Avec plus d'entrain ! la sermonna à nouveau le garçon aux cheveux rouges en lui mettant une pichenette sur la tempe, tel un tyran.

\- Irasshaimase !

\- Euh, bonsoir... je venais voir comment se portait Kuchiki-san, expliqua la jeune femme, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au fait que, décidément, Urahara faisait vraiment travailler ces enfants.

En entendant sa voix, la tête de fouine de ce dernier fit justement irruption de l'arrière boutique.

\- Meliane-san ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir ici, nous nous sommes quittés si vite la dernière fois, dit le marchand en s'approchant d'elle pour la saluer avec sa politesse coutumière. Vous prendrez bien un thé ?

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser, par automatisme, avant de se raviser. Ce thé était vraiment délicieux et elle avait eut une sale journée, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, même si elle devait pour cela supporter le babillage incessant de cet enquiquineur.

\- Volontiers, lui répondit-elle, satisfaite de voir son regard surpris.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse, le bougre ! Et toc, ça lui apprendra à la croire prévisible ! Il l conduisit dans la même pièce que lors de sa dernière visite la veille et fit le service en silence. C'était l'un des rares moments où elle pouvait l'observer sans qu'il ne la voit : quand il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, il était beaucoup plus impressionnant et charismatique.

\- Je suppose que la discussion avec votre père s'est bien passée...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, agacée par son ton de "monsieur je sais tout".

\- Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, vous auriez très certainement essayé de me frapper en me voyant.

Bon, il n'avait pas tort. Mais ça l'emmerdait de le reconnaître !

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour une personne sans aucune retenue, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air faussement outré.

Etant donné qu'il se mit à rire, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle devait être aussi bonne pour la comédie que pour le mensonge... Finalement, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas rejoins l'onmitsukido, les espions sont censé savoir tromper leurs ennemis ! Étrangement, le voir rire ainsi la détendit, elle avait l'impression que, pour une fois, il agissait de façon spontanée et non calculée.

\- Bon d'accord, ça c'est bien passé, avoua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. Vous aviez raison, il n'osait pas me rencontrer parce qu'il ignorait ce que ma mère m'avait dit de lui et il avait peur de ma réaction en voyant qu'il s'était construit une nouvelle famille dans ce monde.

\- Sauf que vous saviez déjà tout cela.

\- Exact, mais lui l'ignorait. Cela me semble d'ailleurs d'autant plus étrange que vous étiez au courant, pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? l'interrogea-t-elle, à nouveau suspicieuse.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit son hôte en plissant les yeux avec amusement, Isshin m'a demandé de vous garder à l'œil, mais il ne me demandait pas de lui faire des rapports détaillés sur vos activités. En fait, tant que vous étiez en bonne santé, il était heureux, même s'il aimait bien s'enquérir de l'évolution de votre carrière de shinigami également.

Cela fait plaisir à la grande brune de savoir que son père avait pu être fier d'elle quand elle avait obtenu son diplôme, puis quand elle était passée troisième grade... Elle rosit et prit une gorgée de thé pour masquer son sourire idiot. Hors de question de laisser Urahara la voir comme ça !

\- Si je me suis intéressé à vos activités d'espionnage, c'était par curiosité personnelle et je ne voyais pas l'utilité de mentionner tout cela à votre père, continua-t-il, n'ayant pas remarqué sa réaction. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite...

\- Eh bien, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, répondit Meliane, intriguée par sa phrase.

\- Oh, pas encore, mais Isshin-san n'est pas la seule personne que vous vouliez rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle reposa sa tasse, fixant le marchand pour essayer de deviner ses intentions.

\- Je ne compte pas révéler à Ichigo qui je suis tout de suite, je préfère attendre un peu pour le moment.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je serais muet comme une tombe !

Si seulement...

\- En parlant de Kurosaki-san, comment se déroule son entraînement ? continua l'homme au bob innocemment.

\- Comment vous... ?

Elle s'interrompit, ayant l'impression qu'elle allait souvent lui poser cette question. Autant se faire tout de suite au fait qu'il était au courant de tout, comme ça, ça lui éviterait d'avoir l'air idiote ! Elle soupira devant le sourire rusé qu'il affichait.

\- Il a réussi à maîtriser son hollow intérieur, les vizards lui apprennent maintenant à se servir de ses pouvoirs pendant un combat, l'informa-t-elle.

En voyant son air intéressé, elle comprit qu'il avait sans doute essayé de se renseigner par lui-même mais qu'il n'y était pas parvenu, sûrement à cause des sortilèges d'Hachi qui entouraient le hangar. Si elle avait su, elle lui aurait fait payer l'info ! D'ailleurs...

\- Au fait, pourriez-vous me soigner ?

Le voyant froncer les sourcils, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait participé à un combat contre le hollow d'Ichigo, récoltant par là quelques blessures. Hachi avait bien proposé de la soigner, mais elle avait préféré refuser. Les pouvoirs des vizards étaient encore trop obscurs pour qu'elle leur fasse confiance et l'hostilité d'Hiyori ne l'y aidait pas non plus.

\- À vrai dire, d'habitude, c'est Tessai-san qui s'occupe de ce genre de choses, fit Urahara d'un air embarrassé, mais il s'est absenté pour une livraison. Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ?

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne vous l'aurais pas demandé... maugréa-t-elle avec sarcasme. Je n'ai jamais développé ma connaissance du kaido, je sais guérir les égratignures et les coupures bénignes mais c'est tout. Cela m'étonne tout de même qu'un ancien capitaine du Gotei Treize et éminent scientifique tel que vous ne sache pas utiliser le kido de guérison !

\- Oh, mais je sais le faire, c'est simplement que j'ai pour habitude de pratiquer sur ses sujets moins... vivants.

Ok... ça, c'était glauque ! La jeune femme retint un frisson de dégoût. Les étudiants qui voulaient entrer dans la quatrième division, ayant choisit l'option kaido donc, s'entraînaient parfois sur des cadavres... Meliane avait été victime d'une de leur blague un jour, retrouvant un doigt dans son assiette au réfectoire. Depuis cet incident, elle avait développé une certaine antipathie envers les membres de la quatrième division !

S'apercevant de son trouble, Urahara s'approcha et posa sa grande main sur ses cheveux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis un maître du kido, il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux si je vous soigne, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle rougit, gênée qu'il la traite comme une enfant !

\- Je n'ai pas peur, idiot ! se vexa-t-elle, détournant la tête avec orgueil.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Maintenant, dites-moi donc où se trouve cette blessure...

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais il conserva son sourire agaçant. Lui tournant le dos en soupirant, elle écarta ses cheveux pour dévoiler la plaie sur son crâne. Elle avait pu soigner les autres coupures, peu profondes, mais pas celle-ci.

\- Hum, c'est vilain, ça doit vous faire un mal de chien, commenta l'homme au bob en effleurant les bords de la plaie.

Aïe ! Bon sang, bien sur que ça faisait mal ! Elle serra les dents pour ne pas l'insulter de tous les noms, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait faire des trucs bizarres à son cerveau pour se venger... Prenant une longue inspiration, elle se força à rester calme et détendue. Les mains du marchand blond étaient assez froides et elle frisonna en sentant ses doigts dans sa nuque.

\- Rahh, restez tranquille, sinon je n'arriverai à rien ! la réprimanda-t-il, comme si elle avait fait exprès pour l'embêter.

Quand il aurait finit, elle trouverait une excuse pour le frapper ! Ça la détendait vachement de penser à ça... Elle sentit bientôt la chaleur caractéristique du kaido et constata immédiatement une diminution de la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans son crâne depuis cet après-midi. Cela contribua légèrement à améliorer son opinion sur son hôte exaspérant, mais pas assez pour qu'elle n'ait plus envie de lui en mettre une !

\- Comment va Kuchiki-san ? lui demanda-t-elle pour combler le silence.

\- Elle s'est complètement rétablie et est retournée chez les Kurosaki, je suppose qu'elle avait hate de retrouver Ichigo...

\- Vous ne lui avez pas dit où il se trouvait ? fit-elle, interloquée.

Elle avait tenté de tourner la tête pour le regarder, mais il attrapa son menton pour l'en empêcher tout en claquant de la langue d'un air réprobateur. Ok, compris, pas bouger. Tss, il était vraiment énervant !

\- Si Kurosaki-san souhaite l'informer du lieu où il se trouve et de ce qu'il y fait, il le fera. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ce qu'il doit être dit ou pas, se justifia-t-il.

Ça faisait déjà trois fois aujourd'hui qu'elle était d'accord avec les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, peut-être que leur relation allait s'améliorer finalement. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il disait cela également parce qu'il adorait détenir des informations et des secrets sur les gens !

\- Vous avez une autre blessure ici, lâcha-t-il soudain en tatant les côtes sous sa poitrine de sa main libre.

Meliane se figea, indécise. Elle ne pouvait pas soigner ses côtes cassées, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas non plus lui demander de la guérir à un endroit aussi... intime. D'ordinaire, quand elle allait se faire soigner au bâtiment de la quatrième division, c'étaient des femmes qui s'occupaient d'elle quand la pudeur l'exigeait. Déjà, la main qui lui effleurait la poitrine commençait à la brûler à travers ses vêtements... Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester avec des côtes cassées pendant plusieurs jours, le temps que son propre reiatsu la soigne naturellement. Elle prit une inspiration lente avant de répondre en essayant de ne pas rougir :

\- Deux ou trois côtes cassées. Vous pouvez les réparer ?

\- Pas de problème. Mais je suis tout de même étonné, d'ordinaire les femmes ne me laissent pas les toucher ainsi sans me mettre une gifle, j'imagine que vous devez avoir l'habitude qu'on vous touche à cet endroit.

Son ton était tellement neutre qu'elle aurait pu essayer de croire qu'il n'avait rien voulu insinuer, mais franchement, la pilule avait vraiment trop de mal à passer ! Elle partit au quart de tour et lui envoya un coup de poing magistral dans la figure, le prenant par surprise.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! fulmina-t-elle en se levant d'un coup, écarlate.

\- Oh, je vois, vous avez juste une réaction à retardement, analysa le marchand en se frottant la joue l'air un peu contrit. Vous pourriez prévenir la prochaine fois.

Quoi ?! Et en plus il se plaignait ?!

\- Ça suffit, je m'en vais ! gronda-t-elle en se retenant pour ne pas lui en mettre une autre.

\- Mais, vos côtes...

\- Je me débrouillerais, je trouverais bien quelqu'un capable de me soigner sans m'insulter au passage ! cracha-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce comme une furie.

* * *

Bon sang, à croire qu'il aimait se faire taper dessus cet enfoiré ! Elle enrageait ! Pour qui il se prenait ?! Oser prétendre qu'elle était une fille facile juste parce qu'elle avait accepté qu'il la soigne ! Elle allait vraiment le tuer un de ces jours ! Malgré sa colère, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la maison des Kurosaki sans faire de détour, rien ne la calmerait mieux que de voir son père et ses demi-soeurs. Sans compter qu'elle devait vérifier de ses propres yeux que Kuchiki-san allait bien pour pouvoir le raporter à son frère. Mais qu'allait-elle dire à la petite shinigami ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie un détail : elle était nulle en mensonge... Arrivée devant la porte de la maison, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Haussant les épaules, elle entra tout de même après avoir frappé.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle gênée en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers elle.

Son père l'interrogea du regard pour savoir où se trouvait le rouquin, Karin et Yuzu devaient trouver bizarre qu'elle vienne ici toute seule et Rukia semblait simplement se demander qui elle était.

\- Isshin-san, je suis venue vous remercier de votre hospitalité, se lança-t-elle, les joues roses.

Le grand brun haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà, Mel-chan ? Ça ne nous aurait pas dérangé que tu restes un peu plus longtemps tu sais...

Il semblait sincère et cela lui rechauffa le coeur.

\- Mais Ichigo m'avait dit que je ne pouvait rester que jusqu'à ce que son amie revienne, expliqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil éloquent à la principale concernée.

Celle-ci eut l'air perdue, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

\- Ichigo n'est toujours pas rentré du lycée, tu ne l'as pas vu ? l'interrogea son père.

\- Pas depuis cet après-midi, biaisa-t-elle.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, tu n'a qu'à rester ce soir, vu qu'il n'est pas là il ne pourra rien dire ! s'esclaffa Isshin, l'air ravi.

Karin lui frappa le crâne du plat de la main, l'air désespérée par l'irresponsabilité de son père.

\- Mais, Ichigo ne rentrera pas ce soir ? se mit à pleurnicher Yuzu.

\- Tu sais, à son âge, c'est normal de découcher, tenta de la rassurer le grand brun. Il a sans doute passé la soirée avec une jolie fille et...

Cette fois, ce fut Rukia qui le frappa, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

\- Que dites-vous, Isshin-san ? Ce n'est pas du tout le style d'Ichigo de faire ce genre de choses, dit-elle tandis qu'une aura menaçante l'entourait.

Quand elle se tourna vers elle, Meliane déglutit avec difficulté. Oups. Elle allait passer à la casserole...

\- Bonsoir, nous n'avons pas été présentées, Kuchiki Rukia, ravie de te rencontrer, lança-t-elle en lui faisant une drôle de révérence.

La grande brune jeta un oeil à Isshin qui haussa les épaules et tendit la main à la petite shinigami.

\- Meliane... Shiba, ravie également.

Elle avait hésité à lui dire son nom car elle savait que Rukia avait servi sous les ordres de son cousin, Kaien-san, avant de devoir mettre fin à sa vie quand il avait été possédé par un hollow. La petite brune avait pâli et perdu son sourire à la mention de ce nom.

\- Shi... ba... murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aye, Ichigo connait mes cousins et comme je suis en vacances dans la région il a accepté de m'héberger le temps que tu rentres de ton week-end, Kuchiki-san. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Bon, les filles, je suppose que vous avez certainement des trucs de filles à vous dire, mais pourriez-vous faire ça après le repas ? intervint Isshin, le ventre gargouillant.

Les deux shinigamis acquiescèrent et le repas se passa dans une ambiance assez calme pour une fois. Son père lui proposa ensuite d'aller préparer la chambre d'Ichigo pour qu'elles puissent y dormir toutes les deux le temps qu'il serait absent, comme s'il savait que cela durerait plus d'un soir. Elle y alla seule avec lui pendant que Rukia aidait Yuzu à faire la vaisselle, l'air plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Tu sais où il est, pas vrai ? lui demanda le grand brun une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Aye, il va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Mais il sera absent un moment... répondit sa fille, évasive.

\- Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui, Mel-chan, dit-il doucement lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle sourit, ravie de la confiance qu'il lui portait.

\- Promis.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le salon et Isshin retourna à la clinique après avoir bu un café, il était de garde cette nuit. Karin et Yuzu montèrent dans leur chambre et les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent finalement seules. Rukia semblait quelque peu stressée, n'osant pas engager la conversation, aussi elle alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Kuchiki-san, inutile de t'en faire, je n'ai jamais connu mes cousins donc je ne risque pas de t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. Et puis, personne ne peut te blamer pour la mort de Kaien-dono, au contraire, tu l'a délivré, sa famille devrait donc te remercier.

\- Merci, Shiba-san, fit la petite brune avec un sourire triste.

\- Désolée si je te rapelle des souvenirs douloureux, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Et appelle-moi Meliane, s'il te plaît lui répondit-elle d'un air plus enjoué.

\- Alors... Meliane-san, tu es vraiment en vacances ? lui demanda Rukia un peu plus à l'aise.

La grande brune lui expliqua alors pourquoi son lieutenant lui avait imposé un congé forcé et elle justifia le fait d'être venue passer ses vacances à Karakura par curiosité du monde réel, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Elle lui raconta également qu'elle avait rencontré Ichigo lors de leur combat contre l'arrancar Grimmjow alors qu'elle était évanouie et qu'ils l'avaient ensuite transportée jusque chez Urahara pour qu'elle y soit soignée.

\- Je vois. Ichigo, comment va-t-il ? l'interrogea la petite shinigami, soucieuse.

Meliane grimaça.

\- Je crois qu'il a eu du mal à accepter sa défaite et le fait que tu aie été blessée. Il veut devenir plus fort, pour pouvoir protéger ses proches, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui. Il s'entraîne à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, je suppose qu'il rentrera quand il sera satisfait de son entraînement.

Voilà, elle n'avait pas menti, elle avait rassuré Rukia sur le sort du jeune homme et elle avait même préservé le secret des vizards ! Elle était vraiment douée !

\- C'est du Ichigo tout craché, commenta la petite brune avec un sourire soulagé. Je suis sûre qu'il va revenir vite. Mais ça n'aurait pas été plus simple que tu reste dormir chez Urahara-san toi aussi ? La famille d'Ichigo va finir par se poser des questions...

Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tort, mais Meliane n'avait pas pu résister à l'occasion de voir sa famille de près. Et puis...

\- Jamais je n'irais dormir chez cet enfoiré de marchand de sornettes ! C'est un goujat en plus d'être un sale fouineur manipulateur !

\- Tu ne sembles pas l'aimer beaucoup, releva Rukia étonnée. Pourtant, d'ordinaire c'est quelqu'un d'assez courtois, que t'a-t-il donc fait ?

Gênée, elle lui raconta tout de même ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt et la jeune femme convint avec elle que c'était un goujat.

\- En ce qui concerne tes côtes, je peux les soigner, ajouta-t-elle.

Cela l'arrangeait bien et elle accepta immédiatement. Pendant qu'elle la soignait, elles discutèrent des derniers événements avec l'arrivée des arrancars plus tôt que prévu dans le monde réel et les mesures qu'allait prendre la Soul Society en réponse à cela. Elles continuèrent de parler ensemble jusque tard dans la nuit puis finirent par aller se coucher, Meliane ayant l'impression de s'être fait une nouvelle amie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rukia laissa son gigai se rendre au lycée à sa place tandis qu'elle allait rendre visite au capitaine Histugaya chez Orihime pour savoir comment s'étaient déroulés les combats pour les autres shinigamis. Meliane passa la matinée avec son père à la clinique, ravie de découvrir cette partie de sa vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas, puis elle alla rejoindre Ichigo.

Dès qu'elle entra dans le hangar, Hiyori se renfrogna. Essayant d'ignorer le comportement puéril de la petite blonde, la shinigami alla voir son frère pour s'enquérir de ses progrès et l'informer de l'état de santé de Rukia.

\- Elle est vraiment sympa et trop mignonne en plus ! Je me demande pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle, ajouta-t-elle ensuite d'un ton espiègle, plus pour embêter son frère qu'autre-chose.

Ce dernier rougit en s'énervant, comme elle s'y attendait.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, tu ne vas pas insister à chaque fois quand même !

Shinji les regardait bizarrement, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Ichigo, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était Meliane pour toi, dit-il en fixant la jeune femme d'un air rusé.

L'enfoiré ! Comme elle n'avait pas voulu lui répondre, il se rabattait sur le rouquin ! La grande brune plissa les yeux, l'affrontant du regard. Il pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait, Ichigo n'en savait pas plus que lui !

\- Une squatteuse de plus, répondit le lycéen avec flegme, manquant de la faire s'étrangler.

\- Eh ! fit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- Ba quoi, c'est vrai non ? En plus, tu profite de mon absence pour t'installer chez moi, t'es sacrément gonflée !

\- D'abord, c'est ton père qui a insisté ! protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. Et puis ça t'arrange bien que je puisse te donner des nouvelles de ta famille et de ton amie-il-n'y-a-rien-de-plus-entre-nous pendant que tu te la coule douce ici !

Il se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le vizard blond leur ordonne de s'arrêter parce qu'ils lui donnaient mal au crâne.

\- Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez énerver Kensei, ajouta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Il ne supporte pas les gamineries.

Meliane ne résista pas à l'envie de lui tirer la langue avant de les laisser continuer à s'entraîner. Quelque chose la turlupinait. Ce nom qu'il avait prononcé, Kensei... ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Se tournant vers l'endroit où Shinji avait regardé, elle vit un grand mec aux cheveux courts argentés en train d'engueuler une jeune femme aux cheveux verts fluo parce qu'elle préférait se reposer en lisant un magasine que de s'entraîner.

Comme il était torse nu, elle dut convenir qu'il était plutôt bien bâti et il semblait dégager une aura puissante. Il devait être très fort... Soudain, son regard tomba sur le tatouage qui ornait sa poitrine, juste sous ses pectoraux : un six et un neuf ! Comme Shuhei... Brusquement, elle rapella où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Kensei. C'était Kensei Muguruma, l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division !

Shu lui en avait parlé, c'était un modèle pour lui. Mais il était censé avoir été tué dans l'incident qui avait conduit au bannissement de Kisuke Urahara ! Alors comment pouvait-il se trouver ici ? Désorientée, elle se mit à observer les vizards de plus près. Ils étaient huit. Cinq capitaines, trois vices-capitaines et deux nécromanciens avaient été impliqués dans cet incident...

Si on enlevait Urahara Kisuke et Tessai Tsukabishi, qui, elle en était maintenant certaine, était l'homme qui travaillait à la boutique de l'homme au bob rayé, le compte était bon. Les vizards... étaient tous des anciens shinigamis sensés être morts depuis longtemps ! réalisa-t-elle avec effroi. Cet incident... Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Comment avaient-ils pu tous obtenir des pouvoirs de hollow et disparaître des radars de la Soul Society ?

Son cœur battait à toute allure, essayant de suivre son cerveau qui enchaînait les suppositions à une vitesse folle. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les noms de personnes impliquées, mais elle le fait que Muguruma soit devenu un vizard n'était certainement pas un hasard, le nombre de personnes correspondait... Secouant la tête, elle jeta un oeil à son frère. Il échangeait des passes avec Shinji, ayant l'air de plutôt bien s'amuser.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait le laisser ici ? Oui, de toute façon les vizards ne semblaient pas hostiles envers lui. Il était comme eux. Si elle voulait des réponses, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se rendre chez Urahara. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'elle était "du genre à croire ce qu'elle lit dans les rapports qui datent de plus de cent ans". Apparemment, ces rapports étaient faux, et il allait devoir lui raconter la vérité !

 **Fin du chapitre 5**

 _Eh bien voilà, moi qui parle de raccourcir l'histoire, finalement je suis en train de rajouter du scénar... A croire que je peux pas m'en empêcher ! XD Mais c'est la faute à Kensei aussi !_

 _Kensei : - Eh, laisse-moi en dehors de ça, j'ai absolument rien fait et j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'entraîner tranquillement !_

 _L'auteur : - Mais non, t'as rien fait, tkt... (à part te balader torse-poil devant la mauvaise personne :P)_

 _Du coup le chapitre devait finir plus tard dans le scénar, mais bon, ça commençait faire long donc on verra comment je vais faire pour me re-synchroniser entre les PDV d'Ichigo et de Meliane..._

 _Bon, du coup, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'évolution des rapports entre les personnages, si vous êtes contents de voir Rukia (ouais, mois je l'aime bien cette petite ! :D), ce que vous pensez de Shinji et Hiyori ou encore si la scène entre Kisuke et Meliane vous a fait marrer (je suis un peu sadique avec lui, mais avouez qu'il le mérite bien ;P)..._

 _Prochain chapitre, retour de Grimmy ! D'ici là, je vous bizoute et j'espère avoir au moins quelques retours, histoire de me motiver à écrire la suite. (Et oui, j'aime le thé ! XD)_


End file.
